A Changed Lady
by DineinDina
Summary: Fate intervenes to save Jane but like with everything in Jane's life she must give something back in return. AU show, Henry Fitzroy is still alive
1. Prologue

**A/N: New story, this will have a different ending from episode 3.04. A lot of things will be heavy AU starting after this.**

**

* * *

**

Changed Lady: No longer a Mistress of her Fate

* * *

"_I stand on the edge of ineffectiveness" –_**Father Mulcahy; MASH**

* * *

One week was enough to drive anyone crazy. Her personal confessor had warned her against talking in favor of the rebels, but Jane could not have helped it. She loved her faith and she loved God more than she loved her husband, as painful as it was to admit that to her heart. She had to speak for all those poor men and women who were put to death. She didn't want to be just another English rose or entertainment for her husband.  
She was his wife and she believed that in time he would consider her his soulmate.  
The memory of Anne and Katherine had still not left his mind. Every night when they were together she could feel his reluctance to show her the same passion he showed the Infanta (in the first years they'd been married) or to her _Mistress_ Anne Boleyn. Lady Rochford spoke often in favor of Elizabeth, and hearing Mary's favorable talk of her as well convinced Jane that no matter what her mother had done, Elizabeth was innocent and like her half sister she deserved to be with her father, so, Jane wanting to show her sympathy for the tot arranged a surprise visit for Elizabeth and her Governess, the Lady Bryant to show up in the Christmas Celebrations. Needless to say it all went well and Henry was happy to be reunited with ALL of his family.  
Mary was back to her old self before being bastardized. She continued her music lessons, her latin, spanish and she was always keen on learning but Jane wanted to make sure that Mary as a young woman also had fun, so the Queen Consort also made sure Mary never missed a party or dance. -Then Elizabeth, it was hard to reach that girl, but Jane had slowly won the girl's heart by giving her everything she wanted, from visits to her brother's nursery to expensive jewels and dresses. Elizabeth more than Mary took the breath out of Jane's lungs. It was no wonder why Lady Bryant called Elizabeth a handful, and she was but Jane enjoyed her visits all the same.

Jane sighed, she knew she didn't have enough time. It was a sad ending for a Queen who had not officially been crowned. Henry had promised her after she delivered Edward a grand coronation. He promised it would be the greatest the world had ever seen, with sea monsters and names she could not remember that by the way he described she had told him it would be impossible to pack all of that up in a boat. Also the cost she had wanted to say, it would not be enough. She had inherited a treassure through (she was sad to say to herself) blood money through Cromwell when Monasteries had been destroyed and their riches robbed. Nunnery, that was word that seemed to be part of mythology now too ... Henry had stripped the Country of all its spiritual beauty but Jane not complained out of love and fear. Her mother had said truel love was when you know you would never be afraid of the partner fate had chosen for you, but her mother had obviously never been in love with a King, if she had she would have given Jane better advice.  
Her family was never as saintly as they tried to when her mother was alive. Old Matron Seymour was the backbone of the Seymour clan, she kept everyone in line, strict but tender at night when she tuck her and her sibbling singing sweet melodies. Often Jane would beg her to read her a story, any story it didn't matter what book from the bible it came from. She just needed to hear her mother's voice before the fire of her candles were extinguished by her breath. Her favorite story was, contrary to what many would have believed about Jane Seymour, not a Bible related but the old myth about Helen of Troy.  
Yes, Jane was educated, not in the way Katherine of Aragon or Anne Boleyn had been. She knew French, some latin (enough to understand "our Holy Father" and Catholic Mass) and was mostly skilled on house labor like knitting and fabric design which fell along in the same category with kniting. She tried teaching it to Mary but she had no interested for it, Elizabeth however did and she was great at sowing, the girl was great with anything that had to do with fashion period, it reminded her of her own sister Elizabeth Seymour.

Helen of Troy had been her favorite bed time story simply because it made her remember her mother's voice. Jane was naked without her mother, she wanted to see her as soon as she got to Heaven's gate. She wanted to tell her how much she missed her, how much was missed by her eyes not seeing her children grow, not seeing Thomas making a name for himself (though in a negitave manner) or Edward excelling beyond their expectations ... or Jane reaching farther than she and her father could have ever dreamed of. She would see her mother being proud of her, she would be reunited with her and they would never be separated, they would be together ... for eternity.

Yet Eternity seemed to be a long time for Fate to consider into granting Jane's wish to see her mother. It wasn't yet her time, and Fate had other plans for the sickly Queen.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

_My Will_ thought Jane tired. It had been another dreadful morning. The pain had not subsided. She could hear Dr Linacre telling Henry there was nothing they could do for her. She would die soon. Henry did not want to see her like that and neither did she. With a heavy heart she requested to Mary to tell her father to get away, not a step closer. She wanted him to remember like she was, young and beautiful, pure and noble, like it was meant to be.

Henry had yelled to his "pearl" that nothing would stop him from saying Goodbye. He wanted to move heaven and earth just to save her. Touching. Brave. Noble. But, nothing would save her, he had to comprehend it was the way of things ... it was meant to be.

It was meant to be ... she repeated to herself mentally.

She closed her eyes. The midwives who had previously attended her at the birth of Edward, all her Ladies gasped and began to cry. If she closed her eyes, Jane heard them say, she would not wake up. She would sleep forever. But wasn't that what Jane wanted? Sleep forever? She asked herself.  
Years she had suffered under Thomas and Edward excelling in all they did to impress their family, their father. Jane was nothing compared to them, she had only had one betrothal besides Henry and that had been young William Dormer. He had been handsome, very young and very noble, respectful of Jane and willing to submit himself to her every whim. Jane wasn't the Lady she modeled herself after in her husband's bed chambers or in the banquets she throwed in. Jane wasn't as passive, she never wanted to be, but she was to afraid (minus that time supporting the "rebels) to talk, she was afraid of showing her manners, of indulging in food and wine because the nobles might think she was nothing short of the pig. She had already been judged by half of the Court after she was wedded to their King, Henry. Everyone who ever supported that woman, who had loved her saw Jane as the main antagonist. She wanted to shout them 'no, Anne brought it on hersrelf' but she could say nothing, they were intimidating than half her family combined.

She was nothing and she would die as nothing. How would she be remembered? As mother to the future King Edward the Sixth, or as the soulmate of Henry's? Or just another one of his love affairs and Consort? What if the majority of Anne's side and they took after Edward's education, would he think his mother too the main antagonist?

She didn't want to think of her future in the history of man kind. That chapter of her life, all the glamour, titles and parties, was gone. Another one would begin and this time she would be at peace.

Fate took the signal when Jane shut her eyes. She wasn't going to be left off the hook just yet.

* * *

Jane saw her mother standing in front of her. Matron Seymour beautiful golden locks were bright and shinier than Jane's or Elizabeth's dirty blond ones. She smiled at her daughter but didn't extender her arms out to her.

There was something wrong, Jane could feel it as her mother's smile waned and she became stricken with grief, tears coming from her eyes she turned her back on Jane and began to walk away.

"Mother" she yelled but she wouldn't listened. Jane's lungs became tired as her knees as they buckled and she dropped to the ground. She formed a fist with her left hand and hit the soil that became deteriorated. 'Why is it everyone love goes away?' She asked turning her gaze upwards. This was not the after life she had planned when she died.

Was she in Hell? What had she done Lord? She was a faithful Catholic she argued.

Just then a voice roared from the skies. "You must right the King's wrongs" The Omniprescence of the Voice roared. Jane was both in awe and in shock. God was speaking to her, but she didn't know what to say or what to make out of Its meaning. What did Voice mean by righting the King's wrongs? Was it because Henry had turned England away from His -God's- rightful Church in Rome?

The Voice seemed to know her guesses and responded immediately. "Your cup is only half full. Henry was our Chosen One"

"He is no longer fit to rule" Another voice, feminine Jane noted spoke with equal authority as the previous one. Jane suddenly wasn't so sure anymore that she was in the prescence of her Christian God. She could be, or she could be somewhere else, maybe purgatory her mind responded.

The feminine Voice chuckled "You think too much on your God Jane. I am God, but I am also your guardian, your Mother, Mother to all in the Universe. All the Gods are one God and all the Goddesses are one Goddess and we are all in service of the One." It said with both voices combined, female and male. "Do you remember now ... Gwenyfhar?"

Jane wanted to say something, the name sounded much like Guinevere, Henry's favorite nickname for her.

"Remember Gwenyfhar, you were once blessed with Epona the tamer of Horses. You were one of the Ladies of the Well. Your mother Queen Eleri ... she was our follower, she died carrying your unborn sibbling, a brother, you were excited Gwenyfhar do you remember now?" They asked again, now their voices calmer and lower.

Jane shook her head. "Please tell me why I am here? Where is here?" She cried. "Look up" They said. Jane looked up again. The black clouds had become lighter now with shades of purple and red, both colors coliding against each other like they were angry as her shock dissolved into curiosity images of her past life invaded her.

_You are blessed with Epona ... you are Gwenyfhar ... Beware of your sister Gwenyfach she has the Power ... Tell me Child did your mother use the magic for conception? ... My name is Lancelin ... I am Medraut my real father is the High King Arthur ..._ Finally they all stopped and Jane, no,_ Gwenyfach_ dropped her gaze to the groun. The grass she noted was becoming greener as her Father's fields, her first Father, where she had been allowed to train with her Master and Idol his finest horses.

Jane and Gwenyfach stood up now with no problem. Jane's feeling of intimidation subsided as her mind merged with that of her past self Gwenyfach, and Gwenyfach's anger at all the nobles that had bullied her in this time were calmed with her new self's ever eternal patience.

_"You must right the King's wrongs. Give us back our chosen one"_

She had heard the Voice many times when she had been only Gwenyfach the blessed by Eponain old times when the White Christ had not yet taken all Englan under his Priests' cruel dominion. She had always been blank about the meaning of her visions and the Goddess' voice. She had chosen to take the path of the Warrior, of Cold Iron, the Sword and because her father had never had any sons he had easily agreed after his Female bodyguard Braith spoke for ehr. She had been trained under the best, she had been loved out of duty by Arthur and out of passion by Lancelin his best Warrior, matched only by her. She had been betrayed by her sister, the Merlin and the White Priests who succeeded in taking control over Britain. She never thought she would be reborn as their disciple but she remembered how her mother after lectured her about changes in men's world. Survival, she had said, was not to be the fittest but the more adaptable to men's changes.  
In some ways her reincarnation had done that. She called herself a follower of the old ways of the White Christ, yet she had signed an Oath on a new Faith of that Christ to save her skin. Like her first self she was malleable, she was secretive and she knew how to behave, she knew how to survive how to get past anyone and anything and she had achieved like she did once to be the third Consort of the Gods' chosen one.

Yet her time had been cut short after she delivered the King's long awaited son, the Fate that had ruled all of her past lives could not have Jane died without fulfilling her purpose. Henry they said again was supposed to be their chosen one, but he had been easily swayed by The Power in two women he was never meant to be, Katherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn.

Days would go by they said, if she did not return to the world of Cold Iron where she belonged.

She did not want to. Now with all her knowledge and greater experience she wanted, she said to them, to be reunited with both of her mothers, the Queen and the Seymour Matron. They answered no. Time was running out and she had to go back. Jane could have disobeyed but she decided not to, out of the things her old and new self had in common was their fear to say no to the Higher Power, to the One.

Jane and Gwenyfach now fully merged felt a push as the forces of the One sent her backwards into her current position.

She openned her eyes to find herself back at her bed. She looked around and found Henry crying. She sighed, Henry heard and immediately went to her side, nobody stopped him, they were all astounded by her miraculous comeback. A miracle most of them said, but Jane knew it was no miracle. This was where she belonged now, with her Lancelin (Lancelot as he knew his old warrior to be), with Arthur and with her love Henry.

"My Guinevere you have risen from the Death. You are truly blessed by God, I will make you the greatest feast, in your honor your coronation will be the best"

Jane smiled and called before Dr. Linacre called for the Ladies to bring her a herbal tea to calm down her nerves -"My Arthur" Both Queens, Gwenyfhar and Jane whispered

* * *

A/N: Yes you guessed it, fans of mercedes lackey have noticed this is a crossover with Gwenyfhar.

More to come if I get big response!


	3. Chapter 2 The Banquet

_A great banquet_ was held a week after Jane's miraculous recovery. Jane was the main hostess as their golden Prince was their main guest of honor. Jane Seymour truly felt happy. For the first time she felt safe, with a son and her position secured she had nothing to fear, however the gwenyfhar past self countered "you have a lot to fear"  
It was often she heard her older self whisper in her head. Jane sometimes chose to listen to it, sometimes she didn't. Henry loved her, her Lancelin and Arthur were both loyal to her, wasn't that all that mattered?

She carried herself with such grace and honor. Everyone around her was looking and comparing her like she was some sort of Goddess. She was in their graces, in their minds at last. It didn't matter to Gwenyfhar the level of attention or praise they all paid to her new self. She and Jane had a mission to carry on and that was to make sure the Goddess', the chosen One live up to do the Goddess' work on Earth. The White Crist had done harm to the land and to men and (especially) women. The Goddess wanted its religion to be trumpled by Her own, the religion of the One.  
Jane as Henry's Consort and Gwenyfhar had to make sure the mistakes of the past were not repeated in this time.

_All of this happened once and all of this WILL happen again_ -The Goddess' and the One's words echoed in both Gwenyfhar and Jane's head. Their conscience would fight against the White Christ while pretending to be its supporter.

Jane looked at the son Lady Bryant had in her arms. He was small and Gwenyfhar could see the shadow of death lingering over him. Henry did not notice it, but she did and she was aware that if she wanted to keep her position and the Goddess' legacy alive she had to give Henry, her Lancelin another son or make sure that Edward lived past him.

Whether the future would be a brighter one under her son's (if he lived past Henry) rule it didn't matter. The stars had spoken, she had the Power and last night she had dreamt that it would be another one, not her Edward or any son or daughter to come from her womb that will keep the Goddess' worship and create a Golden Age. Who this mystery **woman** Jane had no idea. She had consulted the Goddess time and time again in the morning but no answer. She would have to conform with her vision that her Power had given her for now and enjoy herself at the celebrations in her honor.

The Consort turned to her stepdaughters' direction, but she was really focusing at Mary at the moment. She felt a strong connection to Mary, more than (she admitted to her conscience guilty) Elizabeth. Though she saw the Power of Gwenyfhar's younger sister (Gwenyfach) in her, she also saw goodness and intelligence that went beyond her years. There was brighter future, Jane had no doubt, awaiting Elizabeth but whether that future was one to benefit the Goddess or herself remained open to interpretation.

Jane nodded to Mary who looked back giving the Consort a smile. Jane would keep in mind to find Mary a suitable husband, the poor girl deserved a chance to be happy and she needed her father's love. She couldn't keep trusting the Imperial Ambassador, the man was a good man but he was under the Emperor's payroll and he had an own agenda to follow. It would be best, even the independent, high spirited Gwenyfhar (her past self) agreed if Mary found someone else to turn to.

* * *

_(Mary)_

_Mary who looked back at her Stepmother Jane,_ gave her a smile then she turned back to her younger sister Elizabeth. She loved spending time with Elizabeth, she felt responsible for her, almost like she was the child's mother. She and the child's mother had been deathly rivals, but she and Elizabeth loved each other and no rivalry she and her sister's mother had would tear their bond appart, not even, she thought, the Imperial Ambassador's thoughts of Elizabeth.

* * *

_(Chapuys)_

Eustace Chapuys did not trust that bastard brat at all. He thought Elizabeth to have the eyes of her mother Anne Boleyn, she was tricking Mary with the glamour of the good child. Sooner or later when the child grew she would try and steal her sister's birthright just like Anne, her mother the black crowe had done -he thought with disdain replaying the brief conversation he'd had with that awful woman.

_That thin old woman_ he had called her before she had been sent to the tower. He could understand what a man in need of a son like Henry had fallen in lust for her, but love? There was no such thing. Though Chapuys encouraged the idea on all the ladies and especially the Lady Mary Tudor, he, himself did not believe in it. His own life was full of deception and intrigue that he had never taken care of his marriage life. His wife had left him after she miscarried, and after it happened he vowed never to fall for that curse men called love.

All that love had done Chapuys noted was make men and women into hungry, ambitious monsters, and later the sentiment would not be love anymore but lust. Chapuys was more content depriving himself of love and lust. The women who lusted after him were a few, and they never dared to ask him for a dance or courtsy him, they knew he was not that type of man.

Yet, when he spent time with the Lady Mary he found a woman unlike any other. She was strong, resourceful, independent though others might think otherwise, and above all she was a fighter like her mother.

If love gave happy endings, none deserved it more than the Lady Mary, he would work until there was no breath in his body for a marriage arrangement, even if it was one that wasn't in his Master's best interest. His Lady deserved it.


	4. Chapter 3: Between Sisters

**A/N:Thanks to all reviews, four reviews still means a lot. Keep reading and reviewing!**

_Dina_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

_(From here we go to a time skip -3 years)_

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_

Jane and Gwenyfhar could not be any happier with the results. In the three years since her _awakening_, both women had fallen pregnant twice. The second time it resulted in another boy, Henry had been ecstatic, and he wasted no time to crown her. The reason why he had crowned her after she delivered his Duke of York, a position he once held, was because Eddy (their nickname for their first son) had fallen ill, and they had nearly lost him. If it hadn't been for Mary and Elizabeth who had quickly noticed his fever, Dr. Linacre would not have gone on time as well as his other physician friends to treat her baby with their remedies. He had been okay after Jane had given him a secret tea, made with her old recollection of mother's (Gwenyfhar's mother that was, the old Queen Eleri) recipes. Gwenyfahr and Jane sharing one body, mind and soul knew they would never posses the great skills of Eleri, but their dim knowledge of herbs had been enough to reduce Eddy's fever and make him pull through. Jane never told this to anyone of course, nobody could know that the Queen had especial knowledge in herbs, and remedies that if she told would look as nothing short of witchcraft. One Queen had been very unlucky to fall under that charge, Jane would not be that unlucky. Like her past self, she was careful and very determined to stay alive, survive in this dangerous and wicked Court.

Gwenyfhar constantly watched over Mary and Chapuys for some reason that her new self, Jane Seymour, could not fathom. All that her past self told her was that Mary was important to the plans of the One and the Goddess. –It was all Gwen told Jane, and Jane came to the conclusion that it was useless getting the truth out of her old counterpart Gwen. Gwen was smarter and more secretive than she was.

Her third pregnancy had resulted in a girl, who, to the surprise of many was Jane's favorite –in the same fashion that Elizabeth and Mary had been their mother's especially "rose" and at one point their father's too.

Elizabeth grew to be very close with Eddy, while Mary grew closer to Dahlia, her youngest and favorite child.

Three great years had passed since Jane's awakening. Three years filled with near sorrow, fear for the near death of her son Eddy, and with happiness for herself, her children, her husband and her stepdaughters. Henry had grown very close during that period to Elizabeth, something deeply encouraged by Jane who in turn had been encouraged by Mary and (surprisingly) Lady Rochford who would never stop comparing the child to her father. She was right of course –why Henry had thought Elizabeth was not his? At one point he had been very serious that she was Sir Norris' but one good look at her and you could see Henry all over her. The way she acted though, remembered Gwen and Jane of their rivals (to Gwen her old sister Gwenyfach, and to Jane the woman who had been Henry's wife –Anne Boleyn, Elizabeth's mother). Elizabeth as clever and cunning as she was, the last trait not one Gwen considered necessarily as evil, as long as it was used for good and to the defense of your loved ones; Elizabeth was the very flirtatious type, something that made her an oddity and an appeal (even at her young age) to the boys, and if you added her intellectuality, Jane and Gwen could tell, the possibilities from now to when she grew up were endless.

But they were proud to have her part of the family. Mary doted on her constantly, but she too was reminded of Anne when she noticed other boys giving Elizabeth the same flirtatious looks she gave.

Things had gone smoothly in terms of politics and alliances. To the Emperor's trusted Ambassador, Chapuys whose age did not make him any less attractive to some of the women (old and young) at their Court; had been very surprised when the so called "peace keeper" had suggested that a marriage between Mary and the German Duke of Bavaria for a Protestant Alliance.

Could she be another Anne? They, Courtiers and foreigners (mainly French and Spaniards) started whispering behind her back. Like her predecessor she learned one great thing, never to listen to any advice from your own, from her past self –trust no one.

She practiced these things to heart and pushed Henry for Mary's marriage with the Duke of Bavaria, with the help of Cromwell who still disliked Jane (though not as much as Cranmer who wasn't fooled by what he called her "Reformist's act") but knew of the importance of Protestant Alliance.

Mary had been appalled! She said she would marry no Heretic. As her favorite stepdaughter and most trusted confidant, Jane tried to ease the girl's worries saying that in the end it didn't matter what religion your husband was as long as he loved, and respected you. Mary was calmer after that, she said she did not agree still to their decision, but that she would do her best not to displease her father, and promised Jane that if Phillip was to be her husband she would obey the sacraments to be faithful and love him no matter what.

Jane smiled at the memory of her stepdaughter's words. She believed Mary would be happy with him, there was no better wife in all of England to warm a man's heart and bed like Mary. She had a heart of gold, and she was smart something that was more valuable than her beauty and sweetness to get ahead in the world of Royalty, where intrigue and mischief were always present.

The only she still had not convinced was Eustace Chapuys. That man was a hard one. Jane using Gwen's advice, held a private audience in her chambers with the Imperial Ambassador. "In no way" she'd said to him "I will continue to keep the Peace between Christian Nations. The Emperor can be rest assured …" Jane had paused but finding courage through Gwen's own she continued "an Imperial union between England will be established" It was enough, not to calm Chapuys, but to get him where Jane and Gwen wanted. In the old days her past self, Gwen, had been her father's champion and warrior, she had not been very good at politics, more skilled with wielding cold iron, her father's swords and horses but she had been just brave and bold not to keep her opinions hidden. If she wanted to say something or do something, she would not waste her time with elaborate talk, she would make other people, even fight Arthur, to do it! It had been her powerful voice and the combination of her athletic figure that set fear and where she gained respect in the hearts of men, women and children in Arthur's Camelot. Jane did not possess her old self's athletic body or Gwen's hard and outspoken voice, but when the time came to do things or get her way, she borrowed some of her Gwen's old courage. That had been one of those times, where Jane finished telling Chapuys that a match was to be proposed between either her daughter, Princess Dahlia or the King's second eldest, the Lady Elizabeth Tudor. Chapuys had frowned when he accepted his former enemy's daughter. How preposterous, he must have thought, for Jane to even suggest a bastard be the Imperial match to the future King of Spain! Totally outrageous, but he had said nothing, instead he bowed and left.

The proposal, just as she promised was announced formally to Chapuys by Henry two weeks later, and Chapuys told his assistant to immediately write a letter to the Emperor.

That had been a little more than a week ago … no answer yet.

Jane was impatient about it, not because it was a matter of life or death to her, but to Gwen –her past self- she said that Elizabeth, something about her destiny, that it was imperative for the girl to be Queen. Gwen and Jane had been having dreams of a "Glorianna" Queen, the woman looked like an adult version of Elizabeth, something that made them believe it was her and their dreams nothing short than a vision telling them that they needed to assist the young girl in fulfilling her destiny.

After all this time, Jane could not believe that part of her did not want to see Elizabeth married to someone higher than her oldest stepdaughter Mary. Could it be that deep down Jane still wanted to fight for Mary's right in the restoration of (what she still considered) her rightful title of Princess instead of her current bastard status? If that was the case, Gwen had said, you should also fight for Elizabeth –she may not inspire us trust, but if we already have two daughters in the succession after our Dahlia, why not make them both Princesses? No, Jane, acting on her motherly instincts responded. Doing so, restoring Elizabeth and Mary to their previous titles would put them above Dahlia –that would not be fair!

She had to let things be as they were, her brother Edward had said it a year ago after her daughter's birth, and he couldn't be more right –Jane now realized.

It was best not to angry the Heavens and stir the pot more.

Elizabeth and Mary would remain in the succession, but their titles would not be restored.

#*#*#*#

_**1540**_

_**September 29**__**th**_

_**Whitehall**_

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Do I hear alright? Is the Lord High Admiral losing his belief in himself" She questioned.

"Elizabeth … my cunning and sweet little sister" Mary called tapping her nose playfully with her finger, Elizabeth giggled.

"Our father is not losing his faith, anymore than Thomas Seymour. The Seymours' youngest member is just brash and thinks with his eyes more than his brains"

"Then if he is so dumb how come you avoid him. By the way your turn" She called reminding Mary it was her turn to draw the next set of cards.

Mary smiled at her sister. For her age she was really smart, and extremely clever, she never missed a thing. She always surprised Mary.

"Your turn" Now Mary said putting her cards on the table. "Say call"

"I won't say call until I get all your money"

Mary chuckled "You are getting better at this Elizabeth, but I am older"

Elizabeth smiled proudly showing her next cards "so?" she said, Mary was surprised it was full house. Her sister had finally beat her at her own game. "Pay me"

Mary nodded, reluctantly giving her sister all the coins she had bet on the game. "Continue like this and I will give you my title"

"No" Elizabeth said calmly gathering all the coins and putting them in her leather purse, then putting that purse next to her chair at the floor. She stared at Mary again, smiling widely as she cleverly said "I would go for something higher rather"

"What more higher can I have?"

"Your position above me"

Mary looked at her sister like she was mad. Had "Bessie" spoken seriously or was this still play talk? She asked her –"Elizabeth-"

Before she could get her answer Elizabeth burst in a high pitch laughter "I am only kidding Mary, I would never fight you over the succession. Eddie, and our siblings by Jane already far outrank us. I don't think we would ever have the chance. Good riddance, I would not like to be pitied against you, it would be a fight that would drain me of my energies"

"And you would loose" Mary reminded smiling coyly at her sister.

Elizabeth shook her head furiously, humor present in her voice. "Of course not, I would find a way eventually to win."

"Elizabeth take your coins."

"You are angry because I would beat you and have all the throne to myself!"

"No I am not! I am … just … Oh of course not! I would be married and I would have many children if it came to that!"

"No, no, no and no. You said you don't want to marry the Prince of Portugal, nor the King, and you always make excuses to Imperial prospects, and I know you don't want to marry the Duke and too bad because I hear he is very handsome" She said standing up and mimicking a young girl madly in love calling the name "Phillip! Phillip I love you!" over and over again as she danced around pretending she was actually dancing with Mary's betrothed.

"Oh would you stop!" Mary shouted, not angrily as you would expect from two sisters who were known for being short tempered, but in a playful manner like Elizabeth whom she went chasing around her room after she continued on with her teasing "Phillip! Phillip!"

Finally Mary caught Elizabeth and began her attack by tickling her.

"Stop it Mary!" Elizabeth cried, half struggling to get off Mary's grip, half laughing hard as Mary joined her in her laughter.

"Stop saying Phillip!" Mary said pretending to be very serious.

"Never!"

"Stop saying Phillip!"

"No"

"I will keep tickling!" Mary said.

"N-No, M-MMa-aaaaa-r-y, ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha stop!"

Finally Elizabeth gave up "O-Okay, ha,ha,ha O-okay!" And Mary let go of Elizabeth who breathed deeply trying to catch her breath. Both were in bed. The only one still laughing was Mary, who threw her hand in the air saying to Bessie "I won"  
Bessie pouted "Not yet!" and she began a pillow fight that did not stop until all the girls, tired from the laughter and all covered in feathers, their bodies gave out and both fell without their bed covers on top, on the soft bed.

#*#*#*#

**A/N**: My sister (val) recommended I put a scene as it was what the fans would want between Elizabeth and Mary, when their relation was still a friendly one. Under different circumstances where they wouldn't have to contend to the throne, since falling far behind their three siblings, their relationship would not have gone downhill.

Hope you enjoyed and didn't mind the time jump.

Leave your comments! I cannot know what anyone thinks unless they tell me, if there is something you don't like, as long as it's constructive criticism I would appreciate it if you tell me.

_Dina_


	5. Chapter 4: Arrangements

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed and to respond to one important question made by one of you, Henry's past self will not revealed until later but hints, clues if he is Lancelot or Arthur are shown on every chapter especially in this one where it opens up with Jane's game of cards.**

_**Note: I wasn't going to include Anne Boleyn or more of Mary and Elizabeth in this as I wanted it to be only a story of Jane but listening to my sis Val I realized there is a lot of Anne, Elizabeth and especially Mary fans so for you fans who asked for it I deliver you a surprise appereance of your favorite ladies!**_

_~Dina_

* * *

**1540, August 21st**

**Richmond Palace: Their Majesty's Bedchamber**

I wish I wasn't afraid all the time, thought Gwen alongside Jane as they saw Mary greet her brother, a bastard like she still was –the Duke of Richmond Henry Fitzroy. Mary could see now more sympathy between the Queen and Jane, and Jane as well as Mary sent Fitzroy a smile.

Gwen knew that the Goddess ha d a special purpose for their stepdaughters' and though Gwen had an idea what that "special" purpose was –part of her still rejected it and didn't want to be there when the Powers that Be sent her the "sight".

Walk away Jane, Gwen said to the Seymour Consort and like lamb she obeyed.

She was a lamb compared to the King of England; she still wished she could be Gwen again so she could be on par with Henry in all things, matters of state and also as strong physically and mentally like he always showed. Gwen said that none of this was real, Henry appeared to be strong, but that was exterior folly inside he was the scared child he had been when his brother Arthur had been announced dead and all the responsibilities of ruling his father's Kingdom had fallen on his shoulder.  
It was a terrible burden to bear.  
Jane thought that she would help him, but it had not been the way. Now Henry was rewriting the line of succession putting his bastard Fitzroy ahead of his sister (that unlike him) bore the last name of Tudors and were officially recognized as biological daughters of His Majesty.

Gwen did not want to share her future self's cruelty but Jane was right unfortunately. Henry Fitzroy had been conceived while the Mistress Blount had been married, and for all they could tell the teenager still not bore as much resemblance to Henry as everyone might have thought. The son of Bessie was all Bessie and barely no Henry on his facial expression. If anything, spoke Gwen again to Jane, the only thing father and supposed son were alike was in jousting matches, like father like son. After Jane's miraculous recovery Henry had gotten an interest to excel in sports like his father and emulate his father's younger image that men still had of the King's old days when he had been crowned.

Henry had indeed excelled and his broad shoulders became an attractive for women in the Kingdom. Even Elizabeth and Mary who had always been estranged from their brother could not deny it.

Jane for a moment pushed Gwen's voice to a corner. She was having a game of card with Henry, and he seemed very happy and why wouldn't he be? He has two sons and a daughter by me, plus he is about to restore his son and pride Fitzroy to the succession ahead of his daughters who do bear the last name of "Tudor" –Jane thought mildly smiling at the last part –why would he not be happy?

Henry saw the mild smile and asked with a chuckle: "Sweetheart is something worried?"

Jane shook her head touched by his concern –"Not really I just don't think the Lady Mary and the Lady Elizabeth **Tudor** should fall behind the Duke of Richmond Henry **Fitzroy**" Jane said delicately with a hint of sarcasm present when she said "Fitzroy".

Henri smirked. Jane was getting more and more pickier after the birth of their last child. While he appreciated her concern for all their and his children, she had to understand that this was matters of state and she was Queen Consort nothing more, nothing less. He would make it clear to her once and for all –"Jane my love … the Lady Elizabeth and Lady Mary are bastards you have recognized this, we all have, why my SON shouldn't be included in the succession if they are? Besides," he added carefully standing from his chair and walking over to Jane, he whispered behind her ear "… Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth are not far behind. You have talked into arranging a marriage for them, and I will just be patient and remember sweetheart I am King of England and you are still my Queen and my wife, don't spoil that" He ended his conversation with a soft kiss on her neck that made Jane and Gwen shiver.

They had a lot to lose if they failed to hold on the King's interest. And if Gwen did not submit to the Goddess' will they could turn back on events and send Jane back to the realm of dead and Gwen? Gwen would be lost forever into oblivion like Jane.

* * *

**1540, August 22nd**

**Hundson State**

Mary was talking to Chapuys. The man barely liked the game of cards as Mary did. She finally convinced him to sit and talk about something other than politics. Chapuys agreed and made a wager, ten pounds if Mary won the first round and she accepted.

"You are getting good Excellency" Mary commented as the Ambassador got closer and closer to winning the first round but Mary wasn't going to let him, she had many tricks up her sleeves yet.

It pleased Chapuys to see Mary this happy, and with this great glow that he had not seen on her since … he wasn't sure when but it was nice to see her smile and most of all that she seemed happy.

Jane Seymour was by far a better Consort, she had a different way to approach things than her late Majesty Katherine of Aragon or Anne Boleyn with her plain speaking behavior. Katherine had defied His Majesty openly and humiliating him in the course of doing it, and Anne … well Chapuys still thinking of the Boleyn Concubine as that –a Concubine and a Harlot –was the bane on His Majesty's spine. She threatened and barked like an angry bitch all the time, she never let him be and she tried to intrude as much in political affairs like Katherine and that sickened Henry who thought he had married someone different than the Spanish Princess.

Life, he mused, always brought interesting changes.

And love … makes men lose their minds, Chapuys thanked Heavens he would never fall victim or prey to love. If there was one feeling that was useless it was love. Love was for the mindless women and knights and Princes Poets' fantastic tales not for men who had their head on Earth like him.

Mary interrupted his chain of thought, "Are you ready Excellency it seems you are going to lose old friend" she said teasing him on his age. Chapuys smiled and gave his Lady a light chuckle.

He drew his next hand. "I win by a pair of Queens" He said showing the Lady Mary he was a faster learner than she initially thought.

Mary smile grew, her eyes shining with amusement and delight. She often didn't like losing, but because it was His Excellency she would tolerate this winning and forfeit anything he asked.

"What will you give me?" He asked innocently leaning back on his chair.

Mary thought about it. "Should I be merciful?" She asked with a mocking tone pretending that she was angry. Chapuys was enjoying all of her jests and how could he not? At Court he was forced to pretend he liked the Royals or nobles' jests, here it was different. At Hundson he didn't feel the need to pretend.

"Lady Mary should be merciful to all her subject"

"So you are my subject now?" She inquired raising her eyebrows feigning surprise.

Chapuys leaned forward "Should you?"

"I think I will leave your prize for later"

They both laughed. They couldn't imagine something more enjoyable than this.

* * *

The Goddess watched from beyond the spaces as all of her plans began to unfold. She was all the Gods, all the saints, and at the same time she wasn't. Like Morgana once told Lancelin "All the gods are one and all the goddesses are one and we are all at the service of the ONE"

For the greater good the Ladies of Avalon had cast their own magic to harm others so Arthur could marry Gwen, and for that purpose alone the Goddess had abandon them and let the White Priests of the White Christ decide their fate.

Now that the Goddess had her servant Gwen and Jane back, she could go back to making sure the prophecy of the chosen one and his guardians became true.

Anne Boleyn had been a miscalculation, but one the Goddess had not intervened (until Jane Seymour crossed paths with Henry Tudor) because the Lady Anne Boleyn was a distant descendant of Morgause and the folk of the Fey –magical creatures- fairies who were almost immune to the Goddess' and her Priestess' magic.  
It was the only reason why the Goddess was allowing Gwen to help the Lady Elizabeth, there was a great destiny for that child but the Goddess feared more for her older sister who had a darker side to her soul that she was not yet aware of would bring her much trouble in the future, along with her brother the doomed Henry Fitzroy who would chose (and SHE would not intervene when he **did**) the worst of all brides.

History was going to be repeated but the Goddess had made sure that Jane had born more children to prevent another Civil War like the one Medraut, Arthur's illegitimate son with sister Morgause, had brought to Camelot and as a consequence left the Kingdom destroyed.

* * *

**1540, September 1st**

**Richmond Palace**

Elizabeth heard about the preparations that were being made for her brother, Fitzroy. Mary told her that a boy would always be more important, but Elizabeth replied "I don't think so Mary" and she meant it! Fitzroy might now be ahead of them, but the Queen still championed them and hadn't forgotten them.

As Cromwell was arranging a marriage for her eldest brother with one of the daughters (Elizabeth couldn't remember if it was decided on Anne or Amelia) of the Duke of Cleves, he was also working on an alliance with the Emperor betrothing her to the Spanish Heir, Phillip. It was going to be hard, thought Elizabeth who wasn't too keen on being wed to a Spanish Prince. Her father might since it was an alliance that would bring benefits in trade as the Cleves' union would bring them defense in case the Catholic Countries turned against them.  
But the Emperor was a man who still wanted Mary Tudor restored and he hated her mother. Plus she was sure the Ambassador wasn't so fond of her either, and he wasn't really trying to push for a marriage with the Spanish heir to the daughter of a woman he still called "harlot" behind her back.

Elizabeth would have to wait if the negotiations for her union would succeed, though part of her hoped they didn't

Henry Fitzroy was practicing the lance on the Courtyard. His father wasn't watching today because he was elsewhere in the palace, he could only guess he was probably with some other wench. Poor Lady Misseldon, thought Fitzroy smirking. Ursula, he mused, if father knew I had been in bed with her too he would have me hanged, drawn and quartered like he was about to with Sir Thomas Moore –poor fool.

He called one of his servants to be his moving shield. The boy, he couldn't remember his name and he didn't care since he was just a servant and he was here on his father's orders to obey him on everything, looked at his Master in fear. He knew what the Duke meant by moving shield and he didn't like it one bit but he couldn't say no to the King's third in line for the throne of England.

He breathed in and then out, looking finally (just barely up to his chin, for looking into a royal's eyes could meant defiance and death) at his Master. "I will do as milord Commands"

Henry chuckled, some friends had suddenly come at the sound of his laughter. They all enjoyed Henry's prowess and lack of fear.

The servant boy put the shield in front of him, Henry began to throw daggers with the boy moving, everybody was laughing hard as the boy yelled and began to cry but he didn't beg to stop, it was his duty to obey his Master. Henry's last dagger he was about to throw it at the boy's shoulder for moving in the wrong direction when someone came unexpectedly.

"Stop. That is enough!" It was Mary, his old single sister Mary.

He and his friends still laughing turned at her, she was looking great as always with her usual colors (dark blue and black) and a coronet on top of her head that made him remember the fashions so similar that Anne Boleyn once wore in her time as Queen. If she wasn't an easy woman to anger he would jest to her that she was looking more and more like Anne Boleyn each day, and (his mind added as Henry watched Mary go to his servant's aide and threw the shield at his direction landing very close to his feet) she was becoming more feistier.

"Do you have any ounce of respect for the people that serve you?" She asked in a demanding tone.

He loved it when she was angry, but he also hated the way her eyes pierced his soul. Her eyes were alarmingly like their father and he hated that because it was nagging!

But she was very beautiful and she could make any man happy, that prospect of hers Phillip of Bavaria would be lucky if he finally tamed the beast, in fact he might turn into the most admired man in England. Mary was certainly something of a mystery, his sister yearned to be friends with everyone, she her hard and cold exterior prevented her from fraternizing with anyone other than that boring Ambassador! He mentally made a note not to miss the future meeting between him, his sister with the cousins Anne of Cleves and the Duke of Bavaria.  
He would be no problem, he was always civil and kind to his women, but Mary -he doubted she would show him anything other than a frown and an "I hate you go away" look to the poor bloke.

"I don't mess with your servants _dear sister_ -you don't mess with mine. By the way good cheer, after you take him to the Physician I hope you remind him (since you are ever the missionary) to prepare my shield and all my jousting equipment for the tournament tomorrow"

Henry and his friends still roaring in laughter, leaving Mary and her maids to deal with the mess he had left behind. "He is right" the servant spoke pulling away from Mary gently as not to anger her too.

Mary shook her head immediately. "No!" she said quickly "He has no right to treat you like this. We must treat our fellow men with the same respect if that is what they give us. It is the duty of a good Christian!"

"Please, I beg you milady I must. If I don't do as he says I could face a whipping or worse" He argued and bowed quickly in front of the Lady Mary and was about to run to the armory when Lady Mary called –"Wait! Before you leave tell me what is your name?" She asked with a commanding tone.

He could see she was like her father, very strict and had the voice of a King, but she had empathy for others that he dared to think –her brother and father would never have. "My name is Andrew" he said giving her one last curtsy and then he left now for good to the armory where a lot of work awaited him, and talking with the Lady Mary had put him far behind.

* * *

DINA COMMANDS YOU: REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Put Your Hands Into The Fire

**1540**

**Richmond Palace: Master Secretary's Office**

Cromwell finally received word from the Ambassadors to Cleves and Bavaria respectively. The marriage by proxy had been signed, the papers sealed and delivered to him by them personally. All they would have to do now was wait for the King's bastards, Henry Fitzroy and Lady Mary to be visited by their future spouses, Anne of Cleves and Duke Phillip of Bavaria respectively.

* * *

Mary wasn't looking forward at meeting that Heretic. Jane might have softened things between Catholics and Protestants but that didn't change her feelings of resentment towards them. She blamed them for everything, she told Chapuys she hated them and that she was sure to hate Phillip of Bavaria the moment she saw him!

Chapuys tilted his head to his right side analyzing very thoroughly his Lady's expressions, "Maybe milady no longer needs my advice" he said earnestly.

Mary turned away from his gaze to look at the Duke of Richmond Henry Fitzroy, her eldest brother and also tool for the German alliance. She mentally groaned, she always considered Henry a grunt but since the Harlot's death it was as if –like magic- he had become healthier and more interested to be his father's favorite. It was the only reason why he had been acting like an ass all this time, older nobles said he was like their King in his young years. Amazing to believe but Mary saw more approval for Henry in their father's eyes than for his legitimate sons by Jane. It made Mary angry that he was doting on her bastard and annoying brother again!  
It was like the Prince of Wales and Duke of York had never been born at all!

* * *

Fitzroy noted his eldest sibling and sister looking his way. He could always feel her piercing glare at him. How he hated those cat like eyes. One of these day, he mused, he would tell her how she was more like Anne Boleyn. One of these days sister, Henry said to himself in his mind, you will be told the bitch you can be.

His friends interrupted him from the annoying feeling he had over being watched by Mary. The Earl of Surrey especially patted on Henry's shoulder jesting that if he did not know his "friend" better he would say he was having second regrets about his future marriage with the Lady Anna of Cleves.

Henry gave the Duke of Norfolk Henry Howard a murderous glare! How dare he suggest such a thing? Him attracted by his sister? Attracted by that stuck up bitch Mary?

Henry Howard fool boy as he was proud to notice his friend's glare kept on joking "… and come on" he said sipping the ale from his goblet "it is not like she isn't hot. Just look at her still in her prime. Boy I wish I was in the Duke of Bavaria's shoes. I'll tell ya! He is one lucky man Henry"

Lucky indeed thought Henry as he turned to Mary's direction, she had been in deep glares with him now she was talking back to the Ambassador not acknowledging his presence at all.

To Mary he was invisible and he liked it that way, it helped them not to strangle each other!

* * *

Jane and Gwen watched with interest the interaction between half brothers, a scene, more like one of Gwen's old vision came to mind involving the Boar, the stag and the stallion she had after her father's triumphant victory over the Saxons. He had fought alongside her future husband the High King Arthur Pendragon. It was during that time that Queen Eleri had fallen and Medraut, the product of an incestuous affair between Arthur and his half sibling Queen Morgause of the Orkneys had been born.

History always repeated itself, but the future was always in motion, anything Gwenyfhar saw she knew it could be changed. Jane didn't know what Gwen or her mission was, and what the Goddess had planned for her sons and Henry's children, but seeing the all too familiar scene of Henry and Mary Jane could tell it wasn't good.

She felt her three year old son, Edward of Wales squeeze her mama's hand. "Something wrong?" He asked seeing the worried look on his mama's face.

Jane shook of all concerns of Mary, Medraut and the Goddess. She picked her son up and put him on top of her lap. "No sweetheart nothing is wrong. Mama was just thinking that's all"

"Oh. You seemed worried." Edward would not let her off easily. Her son was definitely Henry Tudor's son alright. How could he not be proud of Edward, he was his legitimate heir not the Duke of Richmond. It would be Edward or her siblings who would be King, Henry of all people should realize that if he needed to dote and lavish with gifts on any of his sons it had to be Edward! Hadn't he prayed and put two wives aside so he could get male heirs … what was the use of having legitimate sons if he was going to leave them abandoned for his bastard?

"Mama?" asked Edward now with a more serious tone.

Jane did her best to hide her discomfort and pulled a smile at Edward, while it didn't convince him it stopped him from asking any more questions that could trouble her.

"Happy see?"

It set Edward at ease. Jane smiled even widely as her child started giggling. How can a father not be proud of this angel?


	7. Chapter 6: It is my life!

**1541, New Year Celebration and Foreign Arrivals at Hampton **

**Mary and Henry Fitzroy** did not like being stuck in the same room and having to share the same crisis of being forced to wed two people who first: they never met before in their lives and second -they didn't want to. Third the main reason for Mary's death glare at her brother was because she had seen him making fun of her and in her presence.

Since he was Duke of Richmond and owned more states than she could because he was raised higher than her and Elizabeth, he always remineded her of what she had been. It stung her that her father cared more for his bastard than for his rightful heirs Edward and Arthur, Princes of Wales and Duke or Cornwall, and Duke of York respectively.

If his father had any care in the world for his younger sons he would have send Henry away to marry the Lady Anna of Cleves. What is there about her to call her Lady? There was nothing in that woman that could convince Mary of the rumors she heard from the people who went to see the two eldest Royals' future prospects, that she was kind, sweet and a very formidable housewife that she would be to Henry. Ha! Housewife, yes she would make a formidable woman to Henry then. As housewife she would be nothing more than a baby making machine, she would provide if she was fertile, Henry with many heirs no doubt but that was as far as she would go with Henry. Her brother had no love for one woman, he loved ALL women like their father. And he had no respect for a housewife, he preferred the passionate, cat and mouse chase like his father. Both were very predictable in that sense.

Mary swallowed hard. She was doing this for an alliance, Royal Protocol to please her father. She had pleaded with Chapuys to find a way, him or the Emperor surely anyone of them could have spoken for her to break the marriage contract, right? It had been to late, Chapuys had said. The King had married them by proxy and he was adamant followed by Cromwell and Jane Seymour to secure an alliance with as many Kingdoms as possible, if it costed him his favorites' happiness he would gladly pay the price if it meant power and money to him.

The announcer entered the Court Room at Hampton, he hit his staff on the ground as he usually did. In a high voice he said "The Lady Anna of Cleves and the Duke Phillip of Bavaria"

And there came in her betrothed and Henry's. They all aplauded after Cromwell, the man Mary hated the most wanted to create an environment of acceptance for these heretics. Mary would not give up, she would find a way eventually to break free of the marriage but for now she would play along and be in her best behavior with the Duke.

* * *

It was love at first sight and Henry did not like it.

Why didn't he like it? He thought. Mary was now Phillip's problem not his, yet something akin to jealousy invaded him. She was his sister! They were flesh and blood, half brothers maybe but they were related how can he think of her in THAT way? It was a sin. He hated praying but if these feelings were going to continue -he would pray ten holy marys at night and kneel before the Cross asking the Lord for forgiveness and a way out of temptation.

He shook all these impure thoughts away as the Lady Anna extended her hand "Milady" he said leaning forward to kiss her hand.

Lady Anna tried her best not to giggle he could tell immediatel by the way she forced a playful smile. Maybe being married was not going to be so bad, the Lady looked eager to please and though his father had warned him that he would find no pleassure with a housewife, Henry saw it differently. A housewife while not a pleassure mate, had to obey everything he said ... absolutely perfect! That meant if I tell her I am out playing cards with friends she will believe me, and if she ever discover the lies I hide behind her back she will have no choice but accept my affairs.

After the introductions were over the Feast began. His father went to Henry who was talking with his future bride, he was actually interested for once in what someone else had to say and not impose himself on others. Anna talked about Cleves how beautiful it was, there was hint of sadness in her voice. She said she missed Cleves but part of her was happy to be betrothed with a handsome man as him. Henry felt nothing special in her latter comment, he knew he was a stud, the son of the King and he would dare think the most beautiful woman in all Christendom -Bessie Blount.

"Your Grace a word please" His father said, it surprised Henry the way his father adressed him. In public it was always like this but never with this coldness and neutrality that he carried now. What was the matter? Wasn't him who pushed for this alliance in the first place? Henry questioned. Since the minute Anna and Phillip of Bavaria had stepped foot into the Court Room he saw how his father's face had drastically changed from anticipation to utter disgust for his bride.

Henry decided that whatever his father would say he would not say nothing to oppose him. This was his wedding and in a few days, maybe a week give or take, he would be a free man (relatively) and do whatever he liked with a marriage of his own and he would no longer need his father or anyone to interfere in his life or love affairs for that matter.

"Father" He said using the same tone as the King.

Henry VIII glared at his son. Was the world going mad? he thought, was he actually considering, his dear and beautiful son Henry to marry THAT HORSE?  
Henry (Fitzroy) rolled his eyes as he heard his father complained about his future wife's appereance. Typical of his dad, if she wasn't blond or dark haired, olive skin she had to be a horse. -Henry replied to the King of England that with all due respect, horse or not she was going to be the woman he might spend the rest of his life with and he should respect her and recognize her as his future daughter in law. It was not for love he was marrying her or beauty, it was for an alliance surely his father should see THAT.

Henry chuckled at his son's judgment. How proud this boy made him, yet how stupid he was at times! He thought he cared more about beauty and women who were intellectuals than for their capacity to bring money and power to his Kingdom, and heirs too! He was wrong. He cared about Heirs and Alliance all right, but if he was going to make love to a woman it was important she had the looks to make up for the obligation of being forced to marry. Anna of Cleves not only lacked looks she lacked good figure to bear children. She was too thin, too small and she barely had any breasts. "By God Henry are you sure you are marrying a woman and not a chageling?" Changeling was the word men used to describe women who dressed in man's attire. Henry grew angry at his father that he called his future wife a changeling. He had no love for Anna of Cleves. She wasn't especial and she wasn't a great beauty, she was far from those qualities, but what she lacked in beauty she made up in kindness and in the exotic aura she carried with her. He always had an interest for new and exotic things, and Anna was exotic in the way he couldn't even begin to describe her. She was a mystery and he always had had an interest for mysteries.

"You paired me up with her sire?" He said mockly.

Why -Henry thought- if this boy wasn't my son I would beat the living hell out of him! "I paired you up for the purpose of heirs and them power and money. Mary can marry off the Duke of Bavaria an alliance will still be made" He argued.

His son shook his head. No, no alliance would be made because the contract especifically called for Henry Fitzroy the Duke of Richmon and the Lady Mary Tudor to be in a joint marriage ceremony where both brothers would be united with their respective future spouse. If Anna of Cleves was rejcted she would be shipped off to Cleves and he got the distinct feeling from Anna that there was something about her brother that didn't want to make her go back. And as for his father's precious jewel (he thought sourly) she would be left without a marriage too. Phillip of Bavaria's House, the Wittelsbach family would consider Henry VIII's action an insult to all the German Kingdoms. And smitten that Phillip of Bavaria seemed to be with his sister, he cared more about pleasing his people and his family than the possible love he was beginning to feel for the English Royal.

His father did not see the reason behind these argument as he continued to mention many more made up defects of his wife. "What is this really about? Are you afraid that I am finally going to have my own independence and you can't do anything to stop it? Are you afraid that I am going to make the same mistake you did in your first marriage with the Infanta?" the Duke of Richmond challenged.

Henry's face turned purple in rage at the mention of his first union. "That" He said " Was. Not. A. Marriage."

"yes, yes, it was anulled father we all know that." Henry said to his father "but don't deny you do feel scared that I am going to mess this up? That I might end up as hurt as you. Father please trust me. This does not change anything, I will continue to be at Court" A lie but a lie that would please his father to hear, and if Henry was convincing enough the King might put the matter of his marriage to rest "and me and Anna will have sons, many sons. Besides," he lastly added making his father see reason at last - "there is no need to worry about the Tudor line bearing you sons through me. You have the Prince of Wales and Duke of Cornwall Edward, I know our Prince does not enjoy the best of health but he is young and it is too early to tell what will happen, you also have the Duke of York Arthur he is growing to be just like you, and he enjoyes better health than Edward or that I did at his age"

Henry VIII could see something different in his son because of the German Mare, this time he wasn't disappointed in this change. His son was maturing and he was becoming a better man that he was. He couldn't be more thankful to his younger Henry for convincing him that all his worries had been unfounded. He had a Prince, a sick Prince but one that was alive and who it could be arrange he marries before he enters manhood to guarantee his line a son, and he also had a second son -Arthur, his precious Arthur was like them, Henry and Henry Fitzroy. He showed great interest in poetry, in all kinds of literature and in jousting matches. Every time there would be a jousting match the little two year old -soon to be three- would be overjoyed and clap at all the contestants. It didn't matter who won only the game. So there was no need to fear, he had three sons and they two of them he was completely sure there would be no disappointment when it came to bringing him grandsons.

* * *

Jane and Gwen saw how the lion was calmed by his cub. Gwen mentally laughed at how the scene reminded her so much of Arthur and Medraut -Morgause' youngest and illegitimate son product of the incestuos affair she had with her brother. But unlike Arthur and Medraut, her Henry and his eldest son had better morals that their passion for other women would not cloud their senses if it ever came to an attraction with their own flesh and blood.

That is what Jane wanted to believe but Gwen knew it was differently.

The dice was cast and the future was being weaved together by the quick glances Henry exchanged to an annoyed Mary.


	8. Chapter 7: Be by my side

_**A/N: Soooo sorry I have not updated. School and other things have happened that have kept me and val busy from our fics, however we are very close to finish this highschool year so without further due I leave you with the latest chapter of changed lady, please review!**_

_**Before I forget review also KingdomofHeartsNerd Tudor fics for they are really great specially King Edward which to date is my favorite of his, and the greatest CHARY fics In the shadow of the tudor court by Artemissamhain, Take this Waltz the fic that started all! by SSLE and shifting paths by Vainxlifepoetess!**_

_**Review also mine!**_  
_**I have fast forward to 1542 in this.**_

_**~Dina**_

* * *

Jane heard the voice of Gwenyfwhar again, or in this case Gwen inside her head. They were one, they were established as the past and future of this present Camelot. But was this really Camelot? Thought Jane. This was not anything like she would expect Camelot to be, in fact as she looked at the scene playing in her eyes -she saw no Camelot but instead two quarreling siblings that reminded Jane of her past self and her sister Gwenyfach.

Nagging little brat that Gwenyfahc had been. She had been ambitious and vindictive.

Jane didn't want to think anymore of her so instead she turned to Henry who was sitting next to her.

"Sweetheart" Said her husband in the same affectionate tone she had heard him say.

In the years since their children's birth, Jane had made sure she could bring all the family together, but never did she feel part of that family. In a way it was like being back at Camelot. Henry was Arthur, and she was his third Queen, his third Gwenyfwhar. Coincidence or all part of the Great One's power? Whatever it was it didn't make Jane feel any better when his hand touched hers.

She loved Henry, she really did as much as she had loved Lancelin, and as much as she had been forced to love Arthur, but she couldn't bring herself to please him. Not when he had a horde of Mistresses everywhere. Ursula Misseldon had been the first she knew, then there had been others like the widow Winship, the latter had lasted longer than all the rest, including Misseldon.

And then now there was that silly girl Kitty Howard, in her Jane finally saw her doom, in that young face Jane saw not a woman, not an innocent girl but her sister Gwenyfach. Did she come from the grave back to haunt her?

No that could not be, Gwenyfach was dead! But so was she, and yet here she was back in a new body, third wife, third warrior back again.

"Henry my love" She said in the same tone as him. He bent down to kiss her, she felt his lips brush against hers, he felt tender this time, not rough or soft but tender, affectionate, this time he meant it she felt.

Gwen however, told her that he did not. He only cared for what her womb had brought him and England, two sons and a Princess, but she didn't heed Gwen's voice, her past self. And when her older self became too annoying to Jane, she simply stopped listening.

You will regret it Jane, Gwen told her but Jane would not listen she was too much taken by Henry's kiss as if he had finally done what no other man had in their past lives, made her fall prey to their love.  
Gwen did not understand it, after all they'd been true and Jane, her new self has to be taken in by a man's tender kiss. What was her present self, her reincarnation thinking? Did she really think that because she had given Henry three children he would simply surrender his heart to her? For him she was only a baby maker, her womb was all that mattered, his honor, his "love" was on the basis of that, nothing more.

* * *

Phillip of Bavaria and Mary walked in the gardens of Hampton. A month had passed since the wedding and a month since she got to know her husband better.

There was something in him Mary could not place, made her feel different. It wasn't love she thought, but it was affection. She felt flattered to be liked by a boy, genuinely liked.

He took her hand as they began to make their way inside Hampton Palace. Phillip told Mary all about Germany during their time before the marriage. After the marriage he'd told her one day he would send her there, they would have their own states together and he and his cousin would also visit Cleves.

At the mention of Cleves Mary had cringed, not because she didn't wish to see Cleves, she always wanted to see new and exotic places, it was just that Cleves would mean traveling with Henry, and she hated him. He was nothing but an annoying younger brother who knew nothing but arrogance and tormenting the poor servants!

Today she told Phillip all about Henry.

"He is rude I tell you. You should have seen Phillip how he treated that poor servant, it was like he was his whipping boy." Mary cried in outrage remembering the scene. The servant had been scared when she approached him, what she'd heard from His Excellency, who didn't fare well with Henry either, was that the boy had been removed from her brother's service from the King himself, and to top that the boy had been whipped on her father's orders.

That whore's son was nothing but trouble.

"Mary he is the Duke of Richmond and he seems to make my cousin happy"

Mary stared at him wide eyed.

They reached their rooms and finally sitting down in a comfortable looking chair while Phillip remained standing she said. "Happy? How can any woman be happy with Henry? This is Henry Fitzroy His Majesty's bastard of all people!" she bellowed so hard that the servants looked to each other, some of them jumped in fright.

Phillip sighed, finally taking a seat next to Mary he looked at her straight to her grey eyes where he could the flames of anger present.  
"Mary your father appreciates your brother I dare say more than the Prince of Wales. You have seen it ..."

"Not again Phillip" groaned Mary.

"Mary if your brother wasn't as sickly your brother would not have your father by his side supporting everything he has done, pampering him more than Edward. He is Duke of Richmond, and he has a high status at Court don't forget that. I am not trying to be rude to you Mary but if you can avoid for once not to make him mad ... besides" started Phillip his last desperate attempt to make his wife see reason. "my cousin loves him, really loves him if you've only seen how happy she is around him"

Mary sighed and shook her head vigorously. "No"

"Mary"

"I can't Phillip. He is as spoiled as the day he was born. Did you know my father even wanted me to marry him?"

"What?" Exclaimed Phillip nearly jumping from his seat as a shudder entered his body.

"Yes" Mary said nodding. "My father wanted desperately a male heir that to have one from his own flesh and blood he was willing to have me married to him. Married! To my own brother, who did he think I was Morgana bedding Arthur?"

Phillip stiffened a laugh. He grinned at Mary as he resisted the urge to laugh at her sarcasm.

"Don't laugh it is not funny"

"I know dear, but those tales of Camelot I have never understood why you the English love those so much"

"Because it is all we have from our golden years"

"I thought your golden years where with William the Conqueror in 1066 or when Matilda took the throne and started the Plantagenet rule on England"

Mary laughed at Phillip. She admired him for his knowledge on the world, yet he had it very wrong when it came to impress her about her Country's history. "Oh Phillip Matilda never was formerly recognized as Queen, remember she was forced to marry and gave up her crown because the people did not like to have a female Monarch, is the same reason why my father wanted me to marry my half brother!"

"How awful then, but still you haven't answered my question. Why so much interest in the legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table?"

"Because" Mary sighed, she wasn't sure just how to explain this to Phillip, yet seeing the curious look on his perfect green eyes she couldn't resist but to tell him the importance of what Arthur and his knights had to England so she continued "When Arthur died it was said he got transformed into a raven with blue eyes and mark my words the legend is known even in Spain where my mother said that the raven hath not take the throne until someone came to uncast the spell from the curse given to him by an evil Wizard. There are many versions, most recently the Mort d Arture which means death of Arthur. In it Arthur's sisters conspire against him, but other version from the towns folk say that Arthur's sister only conspired for revenge because his father took their mother and killed their father.  
Different father but same mother, and yet they were supposedly "loyal" the first years of Arthur's reign so they could earn his trust. Arthur as you know had one sister who slept with him, in most legends it was Morgause, in some it was Morgan le fay, but who ever it was they bore him a son called Mordred, the town's people said that his name was Medraut. Whatever his name was I assure you he was cunning, ambitious little bastard and he killed his own father. The story is important because it talks of an Utopian-like environment where everyone was equal were justice was absolute, where there was no distinction between man, woman and peasent. An age of dreams that soon disappeared after Arthur died, it is the reason why many Kings get so obssessed with their reign, because they wish they could built another Camelot"

About the time Mary finished Phillip had his eyes in the shape of an 'O'. He had never head anyone speak so profoundly about their heritage.

"I am impressed, you have spoken like a Scholar"

"I learned from the best tutors and from the great Vives"

"But you have gone above and beyond Vives Mary"

"You think?"

"I don't think I am sure Mary" He said and he then leaned forward catching her lips.

They kissed again after she responded and this time the kiss had become more passionate when she forced her tongue in his. She didn't know what it was that possesed her to do so, but Phillip's lips made all her worries disappear, it put her mind at ease.

As they stood up parting from the kiss. Phillip took her in his arms and led her to the bed chamber. All the servants were dismissed and their doors closed and locked.

* * *

Chapuys was in his bedchamber. He had dismissed all his servants except for Fleming. He needed Fleming to give him his tonic. His leg felt worse today. The gout was spreading, soon he thought it would not only invade my whole leg but it would reach to my heart. It was silly to relate gout to the pain in his chest, but he could have swore that every time he felt in pain, his heart would beat faster, and it would get harder for him to breathe.

His Lady, the Princess now Duchess of Bavaria, was probably sitting comfortably or taking strolls alongside her husband the Duke of Bavaria Phillip Wittelsbach. He knew that Phillip, from the information that Raphael and Fleming gathered, had one brother who was heir to the Palatinate and two uncles who held important positions in Germany.

He didn't understand the system in which rulers were chosen in Germany it didn't seem to be based on bloodline, not directly at least like where he'd come from. He sighed, passing a hand to his hair he thought on how England would fare when Prince Edward took the Crown. The poor boy invested Prince of Wales two weeks ago, exactly two weeks when it was announced the Queen Jane Seymour's pregnant again for the fourth time.

Eustace prepared himself to tell the Emperor all that was going on in a short letter, he didn't trust very much the delivery service these days ... things tended to get a little lost with the way Cromwell was handling everything.

Fleming asked his master if he needed anything else.

"No that will be all Fleming, now deliver this letter make sure it goes where it should go" Said Eustace carefully handling the letter to Fleming.

Fleming nodded and hurried to carry his Master's orders.

As he watched Fleming go he stood up and in his robes he closed his doors.

He was in simple black trousser and loose chemise. He felt very naked but that was the result that he had felt very hot, and it was not even Spring yet, but the fever he had fallen prey to two weeks ago had left him weak.

Dr. Butts told him that he would eventually have to use a cane. He hated the idea of having to use that, but did he have any choice -he'd asked Fleming one morning that he woke up shivering for no particular reason. Fleming had responded that it was inevitable.

Clever Flemind, thought Chapuys, he was truthful, very direct not like Raphael or the rest of what he'd always considered "useless" man servants.

He took the rest of his medicine that Fleming had refused to give because it was very strong, and it was. Then when all the substance was digested and he left the entire vial empty, he slacked in his bed.

He couldn't stop the feeling he'd been having in the pit of his stomach, it didn't have to do with any bad he'd eaten the day before, or the wine he'd taken from Court, rather it was a sense of premonition that something wicked was coming his way.

* * *

Gwen woke the next morning after she had received a letter from her brother, Thomas Seymour -requesting that he could be sent back to Wolf Hall where he was currently residing with his soon to be bride Katherine Parr, commonly known as Lady Latimer. Jane Seymour as Gwen did not know if it was wise for Thomas Seymour to make a move for Lady Latimer. The woman was widowed two times, and she considered her much older than Thomas Seymour.

Would this woman please him? Most importantly would Thomas stay faithful and true to this woman? Both Gwen and Jane had smirked, there was no way their brother would ever do that, he was a free spirit and this Lady from the way he'd described her was a modest, jovial and educated who apparently had a strong taste for dangerous rogues like their brother.

It would do her no good to fall in love with him. She decided she would talk to Henry later, maybe he could help her sort this out.

Speaking of the Devil she rolled to her right where her husband was. There, Gwen said patiently, is your Lancelin revealed to you at last.

Yes, spoke Jane Seymour mentally to Gwen who resided in her head, in spirit as always. He is my Lancelin, it has taken me six long years to realize it, but the warrior has finally returned to my side.

Now all you need is for him to wake up from his slumber -responded Gwen.

* * *

Anne of Cleves hoped she could someday get with child, a beautiful child to make her husband proud and hopefully get the approval from her father in law. It became an obssesion to Anne to please everybody.  
In her homeland she had been subjected to her brother's awful rule. He was always tormenting her, and her father too sick to do anything would never defend her, or her mother for that matter since the latter would support every torment, everything her brother did.  
It had been hell on Cleves when her brother took over. Anne was just another subject of his, and he reminded her every day yet alas she got the upper hand when the German Painter from the English Court Hans Holbein the Younger came to Cleves to paint her and Amelia.

To her delight three weeks later, it had been her whom the King of England picked for his son. At first she had been mad, disappointed that her marriage treaty with the Duke of Lorraine had been broken. It all had to do with some dispute over the ammount of her dowry."  
She had never met the Duke, but anything to get her out of Cleves, she thought, was good enough for her.

England, she would only go there if she was to be Queen or a Princess but to her misfortune all the legitimate Princes were too young for her and the King was already married. He had only one son, a bastard, who was old enough to marry her. That son however was described by the English Ambassadors to be handsome and very athletic like her father in his younger years before the jousting injury that had nearly taken his life six years ago.

Her brother had said that she would be amongs the greatest Ladies in Court and besides, he'd added, this would also allow for an alliance between the German Protestant States and England, since not only was her marriage debated but also her cousin's -dear Phillip whom she'd missed very much and was more encouraged when she'd learned he would be accompany her on her voyage to England. He too would marry another bastard, the once debated legitimate Princess, now Lady Mary.

Anne had been very nervous when she'd met Henry. She hardly knew his language and when she'd spoke it, it was always with a thick language that she imagined other at Court laughing at her because of it.  
Henry however resulted to be all gentleman with her. It was her father who was very harsh with her. He even began to conspire the first month after their marriage to get it cancelled or as he called it "anulled". Thank God -she thought- Henry had intervened. He had always, he said to her, had a strong back bone to stand up to his father and Anne had seen how the King put him on a higher pedestal than his own legitimate son the Prince Edward, Duke of Cornwall.

As Duchess of Richmond she enjoyed freedom and what she'd always craved, respect.

Henry was no saint, she knew that. He was very proud and arrogant that at times it did annoy Anne, but she'd manage to hide it whenever Henry would show himself gentle with her. The pleassures he had showed her on their first night together as man and wife made Anne be over the moon. She felt happy with him, his presence made her feel confident, and his bed comfortable when he would be there with her.

"Henrys" She said through her thick German accent as her husband sat in front of her of the Dinner Table. It was time to Dine, and Henry never missed Dinner, his favorite course he said of the day before they retired to their Bed Chamber.

"Wherez wezgre you?"Asked Anne concerned. She had not seen him for the entire morning, she'd awoken to an empty bed.

She had asked every servant, no one told her anything and those who did she could not understand very well.

"Your English is getting better Anne" Henry said giving her a contagious smile that made Anne succumb and forget her past worries.

Henry was sweet and kind, she thought, the perfect husband one who would never falter his promise, one who would never ... cheat like her father or his father.

Henry smiled at Anne's innocence. She was alluring, she was not a beauty not like the ones who had gone through his bed or roamed their hands at his body. But she possesed an inner beauty much like his eldest sibling, his annoying sister Mary now Duchess of Bavaria thanks to Anne's cousin, Mary's husband now Phillip.

But his sister was beautiful, very beautiful but cold as the ice that filled her heart he thought.

Anne was warm, not fiesty or fiery like the mindless English roses, but simply warm and her touch was tender, mother-like. It was the reason he liked being around her. But his father ... he was a jerk loose on seeing him fail, seeing his wife fail.

He didn't understand why his father had to be so harsh on Anne? Oh that is right, he thought, he wants sons!

He would get sons from Anne, but not now, he would give Anne time and himself time too. In all truth him as a father? -he could never imagine himself as such. Fatherhood was something you had to committ yourself twenty four seven, and he wasn't up for it.

He preferred the life of the bachelor, but now that he had Anne he had responsibilities and he realized that if he didn't get her pregnant soon, h would lose her, and Mary could lose too (if she didn't get herself pregnant by Anne's cousin Phillip) her spouse. He would not allow that. He didn't care for Phillip of Bavaria, not as much as he should but he cared for his sister and Anne.

He wasn't entirely heartless or careless to Mary. He cared for her, they were siblings, it was just that Mary was very headstrong and that is what kept them from being friends. Plus Mary was always very moral, she always spoiled his fun and he hid every servant from him accusing him of being cruel.  
Mary, Henry thought, always the missionary!

And now there was also Anne, one who reminded him that not all humanity was rotten and spoiled like his father would have him believe.

Like Mary she had an understanding heart, but hers was simpler, more naive, it made her innocent.

"Don't worry Anne I was nowhere. Now honey let us eat" He said peering into her brown chocolate eyes.

Anne smiled and nodded, she couldn't wait to eat she had been waiting all day for Henry, that she had forgotten all about eating.

Henry chuckled seeing his wife's enthusiasm, he would do whatever it took to keep her here, whatever and she in turn would prove herself worth to him and her father in law.

* * *

**A/N: I changed some facts. Katherine Parr becomes widow to Lord Latimer earlier on and also Thomas Seymour begun to notice her in the summer of 1541 before the arrival of POB and Anne of Cleves.**

**Will this be Tomkat, seymour and latimer I mean? Could it might, it depends where I will take the story later on.**

**And yes Henry resulted to be Lanceling, that is Lancelot, who is Arthur I think you will be very surprised!**

***Review!**

**~Dina**


	9. Chapter 8: Fate watches

**A/N: Thanks to SSLE who helped me brainstorm for this fic and all those who have reviewed, keep reviewing and the faster you will see this story updated!**

**~Dina**

* * *

Mary tried to tell Phillip that she was alright that it was just morning sickness. Phillip had been very delighted when he'd heard that she could be with child. He had been praying to get her with child for so long [since he got here –which for him now seemed ages].In all truth he missed Bavaria but he promised himself that someday he would take Mary and if she was pregnant, their son or daughter there. He didn't know what it was exactly but the thought of being a father made him nervous.

"Mary shouldn't you be lying down in bed?" Phillip asked her concerned.

It had been over one week since the last time they'd lied together _intimately_ in bed. He was worried however, that after considering the possibility that she _could_ be pregnant that she could also miscarry.  
It was no secret her mother had suffered a series of miscarriages, and Mary a series of ailments. He wanted nothing more, he told God when he would wake up every morning praying for this child to be born health -it didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl. That it lived was all that mattered.

Mary leaned back in her chair. They were in Hundson just twenty miles from the Capital where they were at relative peace.  
Her father had given them permission to take some off from Court. It was surprising that their father had given them permission, especially when he didn't like Phillip or her sister in law, Anne, very well.  
On the latter he made less effort to his dislike for the poor German Noble.

Mary did not see why people could not warm up to Anne of Cleves, sure she was a Heretic but other than that she and Phillip proved to be very sweet and noble folks, unalike their English noble counterparts who in Mary's opinion were worse than Heretics. Their actions were becoming abominable.  
She did not believe in Lutheranism, she never would –of that she was convinced, but, Phillip, though embracing the new faith was more honorable than half the people she met in the English Court who -once- had sworn loyalty to her mother.  
It was all a Court full of masks, His Excellency once said, and no truer words could have been spoken to describe the English Court.

* * *

In the Courtyard of Whitehall Palace where the Court had moved now, since the Queen had announced her fourth pregnancy, was Henry walking alongside his son, Henry, his second eldest offspring of all Royals, bastards and not.

"I hear there is quite the commotion for your wife's pregnancy" Henry said to his father.

His father stopped and put himself in front of his bastard son. One swift move -as he considered his father weak, since his injury- and he was squeezing his arm with his hand.

He didn't flinch however, he had been through worse lately with his father and his Ministers. They all thought him a big joke and unworthy to bear the title of Fitzroy –the King's son. Other thought him unworthy even of having the title of Duke of Richmond and that his father was considering –much to the ire of the Queen and Cromwell (the only time Henry would see them agreeing on something)- giving him Richmond Palace after his death.

His father was no better. Though he preached he loved his son by the late Bessie Blount, he thought him to be a joke too.

Henry did not make a hypocrite of himself like his father did. He hated wearing masks and he hated going to Court where everyone wore a mask, where you could not distinguish friend from foe.

"She is the Queen for you I should remind you" The King said with a harsh tone.

Pleased that his son did not flinch he withdrew his hand.

Henry did not show pain, but he made a mistake by groaning when he touched his arm. He didn't know the old man still had it in him to inflict physical pain … himself.

"Fine then …" said Henry nonchalantly as they began walking again. "… there is commotion because of the Queen's pregnancy"

"I thought you didn't like to hear about what the Court has to say. You always think the Court is too good for you"

Henry ignored his father's comment as he continued –"I hear Cromwell speak that if you were to have another son, a Duke of Clarence from what I hear that you would break the Imperial Alliance. Is that true? Would you really break the Imperial Alliance?" Henry inquired, his eyebrows furrowing in curiosity as he did.

The King smirked, they were still walking.  
"And what would that affect you, or your wife?"

"Don't make this about her again" Groaned Henry.

"I will make this about her; every time you bring her to Court she is a disgrace. Not only can she not speak the language, she has not given you a son!"

Henry clenched his fists, he would refrain himself from yelling at his father, but he would not let the old man criticize him again.

"Having a son is not something you command, give her … give ME time Majesty"

Clenching his fists even further as his father stopped and positioned himself in front of Henry again.

"Maybe" he said slowly "she is not the one at fault, maybe it is you"

That was the last straw for Henry.

"You accuse ME of not having my wife pregnant WHEN YOU COULD NOT MAKE MARY'S MOTHER PREGNANT OR ANNE, ALL THE TIME THEY GAVE YOU BABIES THAT WERE DEAD" Henry cried passionately as his father advanced to him, a deathly stare to his eldest son.

"How dare you-" he began but he was cut off by Henry.

"I DARE BECAUSE I CAN. YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT CRITICIZE MY MARRIAGE EVER SINCE I GOT MARRIED, LET ME REMIND YOU THAT IT WAS A MARRIAGE YOU ARRANGED TO A WOMAN THAT I NEVER AGREED TO MARRY IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND NOW YOU WANT TO ANUL IT?"

"If I have to I will" The King said firmly. "Your Grace does not understand that if you do not bear a son, your line will die. Who will you leave your title to? A daughter? Oh I would like to see that!"

"This is not something to laugh about that." Henry said annoying as his father's laughter continued.  
"Me and Anne will have sons!"

"Really when? Before the turn of the Century. Henry ..." The King said using his son's first name, like he always had when he had something serious to say to him. "Your wife is a disaster. Your marriage is a disaster" He put both his hands on his shoulders. "Now boy don't let me tell you what can happen to Anne of Cleves if she gives you nothing but girls, or worse nothing at all"

Henry was forced to look at his father. He had to squeeze his nails as he formed fists with his hands, into his flesh. He could feel from his thumb something wet touch it, his blood.

He had never been this mad at his father.

Why did he have to take this responsibility of having sons? He was not going to be King, he was Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond, he could care less of what happened to England. That was his father's and his legitimate son's business, NOT his!

His mind yelled at him the many reasons why his father cared for him to give him heirs. After all, his mind said, the Duke of Cornwall and the Duke of York were very young as the little Princess, anything could happen, anything. Henry did not want to think of anything ill happening to his brothers, but this was England after all, and anything could happen in a land surrounded by enemies on every corner.

He sighed, he was tired of fighting with his father. The King, his father had given Henry everything, a home, titles and many fortunes, now that he had given him something else, well not something -his mind said, more like SOMEONE, he wanted to take it away. Why? His mind raced. His father had never denied him anything before, why should he deny him the steady life of a wife and the chance to have a family with her? Mary was about to have one, why couldn't he?  
It seemed not fair. It never was! For all of his life Henry was always called bastard, not even his half sister Lady Elizabeth had it that rough. She had been the pearl of his father's world as much as Mary had been once. Henry? He was the favorite but a bastard nonetheless, now since Anne Boleyn and his mother had died, all to save him -he still thought that it was his fault grimly- he had become King Henry VIII's favorite boy, even better than Edward, better than the Duke of York.

He had excelled in sports in everything, just to impress his father, yet here the old man was, denying him one thing!

Why? He cried within.

He was not going to show weakenss anyhow, like his eldest sister, he had learned weakness was not something to use when confronting the most feared man in all of England, as the most hated and loved -his mind reminded him as he peered into his father's souless eyes.

Those eyes, he thought, have let me down, but not now. I will get what I want because I am his son, and because sooner or later I always get my way just like His Majesty. He will see he was wrong, his thoughts finished as he spoke to his father in an equally firm voice as his:

"You have Edward, you have another son, why worry about my titles?"

"Because I don't want to give them away. You are my pride. Speak this to no one or I will cut your tongue but out of all my sons, bastards and not you are my real son. If only you had been Prince of Wales, I would never have resorted to seeking more male heirs because I would have you." His father said showing emotion for the first time, other than greed and pride (if you could call pride an emotion, thought Henry bitterly). There was honesty as he spoke, and care in his eyes that he had not seen since he had been five years old and invested Duke of Richmond, the day he had also, he reminded himself, been sent away from his mother's tender embrace.  
"You are the only son that I can ever be proud of. If something were to happen" he said cryptically "I want my grandsons from my oldest and my tallest boy to inherit my strength. I am not going to live to have grandsons by my Princes, but you can give me grandsons to carry on your name even if they will not carry my Dynastic last name, Tudor"

By the time the King had finished, he had withdrawn his hands away from Henry's shoulders.

"Father" Henry said slowly after a pregnant pause had followed his father's last monologue. "I will not divorce Anne"

Henry VIII stared furiously at his son. He opened his mouth to speak but Henry got to speak first.

"Anul the marriage if you must, but I will not. I don't care if we have daughters, Anne she is ... she is not beautiful, she is not a great beauty, she is not as jovial like Jane Seymour and she is certainly not the woman to fall in love with, she lacks wit and passion, clueless really but ... she ... well... she has this internal beauty, I cannot explain it but she makes me happy"

Henry VIII could not understand his son, he was speaking nonesnese. Marriage was not about love or pity, it was about producing heirs.

His son assured him there was nothing in Anne to love, yet the boy didn't want to send Anne of Cleves back to Cleves because he feared his brother would sold her off to a husband who would not respect her as Henry. His son had grown empathy for this woman, and he didn't like it, empathy was a weakness.

"Not only will I annul it, you will marry and you will obey" The King said after his son finished.

He was about to leave but Henry did not let him this time.

"I already said no to you once _Majesty_ when I refused that Howard girl. I am not letting you take Anne from me"

That made the King stop in his tracks, he turned to face his son again and he walks towards him.

"You dare challenge ME? YOUR FATHER!" He asked, rage burning in his eyes.

He could not fathom anyone challenging, much less his "beloved" son, Henry Fitzroy.'

"No father I don't, I am simply obeying your command when you told me to marry Anne."

"You have fallen for her" It was not a question, it was a statement, one that the King could not believe as the words escaped his mouth –that his son could love _that_ horse –that mare.

He would argue with his Master Secretary, of that Henry was sure, to find a way out of the marriage.

But his father wasn't the only one who knew how to inflict damage on others. A prankster he might be but Henry had had years of practice in his father's Court and he had learned a few tricks of his own that had kept him away from danger and intrigue.

When his father had told him to marry, the girl Henry did consider to be a horse, a mare –Mary Howard, the daughter of the Duke of Norfolk –he had opposed his father. To his luck, the only reason why his father had not pressed the subject of marriage to him anymore, the girl had died of a fever.  
The marriage contract had been signed, sealed and delivered but broken off upon her death. Henry never considered himself truly married since the ceremony never took place.  
All memory he had back then was seeing his father's second "wife's" pale face when her cousin died. It was not sadness he saw on that woman's face, but rather disappointment.  
He was not blind, he knew he wasn't liked by Anne Boleyn and out of some sheer luck or miracle –like his sister believed- he had been saved from her poison and wrath when his father had sent him to be with Bessie Blount.  
It was the first time since being sent to Richmond that he had been reunited with his mother again.  
Her husband took a liking into him, he considered him the son that his father never could.  
Life with his mother was peaceful, yet they were careful, all foods were tasted as his mother was paranoid and so was his stepfather that the Queen could go as far as to poison him.  
Henry always thought this was ridiculous but you never knew.  
One day after Anne Boleyn died, he had fallen ill, very ill and his father had sent his best Doctors to cure him, yet upon arriving he remembered his mother saying "if I could take away your pain I will".  
"Will" and not "would" as if she had done some magic to take it away. The illness had disappeared.  
But for every recovery, one as miraculous as his –as Dr. Butts had told his father it was- there is always a price to pay.  
Playing fire against fire, the illness left him but went to his mother. She had died instead.

Now after that illness he had been better than fine, he had become healthier and took on a great interest in sports. He wanted to impress his father in everything; it became his obsession –a challenge.

And like every challenge he took on the greatest obstacles, especially his sisters Mary and Elizabeth.

He had nothing against them personally, he actually pitied them.

Elizabeth for he could see the ambition in the girl's eyes, that she would go through great lengths someday to get what she would think was rightfully hers, and that her eyes would hook England to do her will as her mother's had with the King.

Then there was Mary, a greater bane to his spine. She also believed she was God's chosen one, but unlike Elizabeth, she was more impatient, but just as cunning and ambitious as their younger sibbling.

Henry however never had the pleasure of being close to Elizabeth, but he had unfortunately crossed paths with Mary, the latter who was always mad to see him humiliating his man servants or their father's.

Henry did what he wanted because he could, he was son of the King and he was a Duke, part of the Higher nobility and Royalty, and he could do things that she never could, like it or not she -he thought- should get used to it.

But Mary never did, it was always responsibilities with her. He admired her when she spoke; her rhetoric was enough to make everyone fall prey to her spell. Unlike Elizabeth who had her smile and her eyes to use to her advantage, Mary had perfect speech and the way she acted, talked and even though she was married, the way she could oust any man or woman made her rarity among the English Court.

She was not the Sain and Nun she made people believe that she was. An image to keep that was all she was in the outside. In the inside she was more different.

Unique, some who knew her better would say.

She liked to gamble, she liked to drink, she liked to argue and she was always the missionary for the poor unfortunate souls. She would ignore Cromwell's advice and go to visit the poor, she would give them food she would pray with them, even with those who did not share her faith.  
Everything she did never stopped surprising him.  
Of all his daughters, she was his father's true Rose.

But one who grew thistles and thorns for him!

Poor Phillip –he thought- though he had a fine woman with him, he still had not a clue that he married a woman who would never be content with housekeeping duties or being a simple matron like other women at Court. She had a greater destiny than that –at least that was what Henry knew she was taught to believe in.

His attention returned to his father who was eyeing him with mock disgust.

He could not believe his son had fallen for Anne of Cleves.

In all truth, Henry had not fallen for his wife, and everyone at Court who knew of his dalliances (all minus his wife) knew that he was not the man to settle down and love just one woman.  
He was a free spirit like his father.

"I have not, but I won't toss her aside like other men in Court do to their wives"

"What is that suppose to mean?" The King asked indignant.

"I think you know father, now if you will excuse me I have return to my wife"

As Henry left he could hear his father laughing, yelling at him.

"You might think you love her, but we both know milord that you will tire of her"

* * *

Mary watched from her window at Whitehall her father yelling at her half brother.

Three weeks after it had been confirmed at last that she was INDEED with child, her father had sent a letter summoning her and her husband to Court.

They had done as they were told; the King could not be denied a request.

Phillip was delighted to hear it, and so it seemed was His Excellency who wished her for a safe pregnancy. Though on the latter, she could see that there was some regret that His Excellency carried in his voice when he'd said it.

Mary made it clear to Chapuys that Phillip was her husband, and no matter what his faith was she was married to him and awaiting their first child.

Chapuys would never accept a friendship with that man, but for his Lady's sake he would tolerate his presence.

That had been enough for Mary. She didn't want what she considered the two most important men in her life to be at odds with each other, forcing her to decide.

She looked away from the climax of her father and brother's argument. It would always end like this.

Mary had seen Anne of Cleves and she actually liked her. The woman had been kind to Mary, and Phillip loved his cousin so that had helped a great deal making them friends, but it was difficult hanging around her when everyone at Court knew about all the Mistresses his brother had.

Phillip had wanted to tell his cousin, but Mary advised him not to, it would only destroy her.  
She already had enough trouble trying to please the King.

Rumors were she was barren. Mary did not believe this.  
Only reason why Anne of Cleves, the Duchess of Richmond wasn't pregnant yet was because her brother chose to be just like their father. He preferred sleeping with many woman before doing his duty as a man, as a husband to Anne.

Mary went to lie down in her bed.

Her father had legitimate sons, why would he still be obsessed over his "bastard" children giving him more male heirs?

Enough was not enough for her father, he had to have it all.

Always insecure, thought Mary, something she had inherited from her fathe, among other negativie traits she didn't want to think of them right now.

All that mattered is that she had the next Duke of Bavaria in her belly as well as the next candidate for the Palatinate. Though he will not be Count Palatine, like his father, her son could still have a chance. After all Phillip right now was ahead of many Wittelsbachs whom a strange curse had plagued them and kept their wives from having male heirs to pass on their titles.

For the first time Mary felt victory was hers ... no, her mind said, not hers but theirs. Her, Phillips and her son's of course.

She was sure it was a boy.

* * *

Fate had other plans as it watched with its many faces on the lives of Mary Tudor and Henry Fitzroy. They had been separated eons ago by tragedy, if things played out well this time their souls would rule a better England, but one obstacle lay in their way and that was their spouses whom they already had a plan, but for that Fate would use its main pawn: Jane Seymour, the old Gwenywfhar and her love for Lancelin, Henry VIII in this time.

* * *

**A/N: I realize that POB was not ahead of any Wittelsbach however for this story I decided to include the superantural element of Fate intervening for him.**


	10. Chapter 9: Always in motion

**A/N: I will correct some minor errors on Chapter seven and eight for example I will give here a brief explanation. While the New Years celebration was held on December of 1541, the year so when POB and AOC married Mary and Henry Fitzroy respectively is January 1542. The year when Mary becomes pregnant is at the end of February.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and by the way I want to recommend once more Kingdomofheartsnerds story about what if Edward VI lived past 1558 and left issue. Then I also recommend CHARY pairings, something SSLE, Artemis and Vainxlifepoetess have convinced me of with their stories take this waltz, Goodbye my lover and of course Angel of Wales all great masterpieces, especially the first and third who have been more developed. **

**By now since I am so bad with dates, here Mary is eight months pregnant so it is October 1542, now that that is cleared lets move on!**

**~Dina**

* * *

Mary had seen how things had progressed since Anne of Cleves had announced her pregnancy. She was happy for her cousin and sister in law. Anne deserved to be happy, especially after all Henry had been doing behind her back. Her bastard brother had inherited their father's bad blood, Plantagenet blood.

Henry went behind her back cheating on her with every whore he could find. She should have expected no less coming from the son of Bessie Blount, may God rest her soul but inwardly Mary hoped that wherever hell she was that she as another whore called Anne Boleyn was suffering for the crimes she did against the Queen. It was one thing to betray the Queen's trust but to sleep with your trusted friend or your Mistress' husband, that was worse than perjury. That was a sin because unlike her father Mary did not consider men or her father holy, Thomas Moore had known this, in fact his love for Katherine of Aragon her mother, went as far as to say that she was the Goddess Athena reincarnated.

Pagan beliefs or not these statements demonstrated that Thomas was loyal to the one true Queen unlike her mother so called subjects.

She could have been a Princess right now, Princess of Wales and next in line for the throne of England and not Edward or all her other sibblings, she would be married to the Dauphin, even if her mother hated her, he would prove a much better match than Phillip.

God did she love Phillip but she still considered him to be not good enough for her.

She should have subjects bowing to her feet and not her bowing, yet despite this arrogance she recognized that as Royalty she had to have humility, because if lacked this then what good it was to call yourself a Christian -basically that was what her motehr always said.

Her mother, getting back to the subject of her mother she remembered her ghost everytime she would gaze down to her swollen belly. Inside she had a son, she knew this very well because she was very big and extremely heavy with child, and what was more to add to her blessing was that her belly was centered, a clear sign that God had granted Phillip's seed to beget a son for her.

"How are you doing?"

Mary was surprised to hear Phillip's voice this early in the morning, he was not known for waking up so early. She turned to face him, he was there in the opposire side of their bed staring at her like she was some Goddess.

Typical of Phillip to think of her as a Goddess, she thought. But truth was, if she was a Goddess or of the Gods of old existed, she would be far blessed by now by Hera or Artemis the patrons for victims and justice. She would have already her mother by her side and she would be Queen at their service.

Before she was about to join her lips as was planned every morning when she said good morrow to Phillip, she felt a horrible cramp take ahold of her and then it followed by a hot stabbing pain in her midsection.

The baby she thought.

"Mary? Mary answer me!" Phillip panicked, he yelled to Mary and quickly standing up putting on her red robe, he ran to her side where he and she tried to get her up.

All her maids had been dismissed. The pregnancy had been one of huge risk, just last month she had bled but luckily, or as Mary would say thanks to God, the baby had not been lost. There was still movement, a clear sign of life inside her.

Mary, he kept on yelling but Mary would not answer except when she felt a terrible pang of stabs inside her bellly, did she scream very loudly waking up the entire state of Woodsham Walter Manor.

They were very near the Maldon Harbor, so they were accustomed to have guests and foreign envoys on their way to meet her father stay with them, it was a huge honor and priviledge, Mary thought, for her father to trust her with this. Even Jane Seymour had agreed that she deserved no less.

Mary grasped Phillip's hand tighter almost squeezing her nails into his flesh drawing in some blood, for Phillip it did not matter who cared more to see his wife and son be delivered safely and out of harm's way.

However fate had other plans besides delivering Mary's child safely.

* * *

Minutes later after Phillip screamed for the midwives and the physician to come to his wife's aide, she had been taken from Phillip's hands and he was forced to wait as long as it took, Dr. de la Sa, said for the baby to be born.

Men were not permitted unless they were trained physicians inside to witness the birth of their offspring. It was a silly and dumb tradition Phillip considered, what more bad luck could it bring Mary who was already in excruciating pain?

God, he thogut, please let Mary live. He kept praying and he didn't notice how desperate he had become to hear any news from his wife, until he took notice of the light of the moon on the window in the room behind him, shining down on him. When she had gone into labor it had been day now it had been night.

A labor should not last this long, he thought. Something must have gone wrong -he reasoned.

Susan saw the stricken face on her Mistress' husband's face.

Susan went to Phillip's side to give him comfort. She put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to meet her piercing green eyes and asked her with a grave and worried voice while his eyes were red filled with unshed tears as they all heard his wife's scream after hours of labor had passed.

"Do you think she will be -"he could not finish the sentence instead he lowered his gaze down defeatedly.

Susan bit her lips, she wanted to say to Phillip something of comfort something that could give his soul aide but it was impossible, how could she when Mary could be lying by tomorrow six feet under ground along with the poor babe, be that boy or girl that she carried?

She remembered all too well what Mary told her when Jane Seymour had nearly died. How distraught her lady had been, how she vowed never to marry, never to suffer the pains of childbirth if she could.

_"Oh Susan if I were ever caught having those pains I would reject them, it can be the worst pain a woman can experience, first confinement and later on the pains of childbirth I hope I never caught that disease, as a nun would say happy is the woman without a man"_

Mary had exaggerated as always, she always thought that marriage was her destiny as well as becoming Queen, but when Jane had negotiated with Henry a marriage with her she rethought all of what she said before. She thought that if she could not be Queen then at least she could prove herself to her father, for Mary it was always proving something to her father ... always.

Now that Mary was one step closer to proving to her father that she could bring forth a lot of heirs, she was now one step closer to her grave.

What could she say to Phillip?

What could she say indeeded? -That everything was going to be alright? No, she could not lie, not this time, she had lied all her life for Mary for her sake to keep her hopes up, but not this time, not when her words meant everything between a false hope and preparing her best friend's husband for her death.

"I think that we should keep on praying and accept whatever result God wants" Susan said with a solemn tone.

Phillip shook his head, he could not believe he had been holding this horrible rosary. Jane Seymour the Queen had said this had been from Mary's mother, and Mary had given it to Phillip when he said it was for her. She said that one day she would see the truth of God and all its wonders in this rosary, but Phillip saw nothing, he just saw empty promises as Susan's empiteness.

He threw it away after he pushed Susan's hand away and stood up to advance to the closed door of his wife's bedroom.

"Your Grace you can't go in there!" Susan said running after Phillip, she put herself in front of him before he could open the doors. "Don't do this!"

"Get away from the door Susan" He said quietly.

"Step away!" He yelled now harder trying to push Susan away but Susan ahd more willpower than Phillip. Phillip was a desperate man, he was a worried husband, his feelings betrayed his reasoning, Susan's feelings though stronger as his did not. She had her head on the ground and she showed it by her determination not to let him pass.

"I said step away"

"No" She shook her head vigorously daring to do what she had never done to any person, man or woman before including her husband. She pushed her best friend's husband away from her by putting her hands in his chest and harshly making him jump as she pushed him.

"Susan let me pass that is my wife in there!"

"Your Grace you know you will bring her back luck if you step in there, no men are supposed to be -"

She was cut by Phillip's harshness as he spit venom and anger at her "Dr. de la Sa is fucking there!" He shouted pointing his finger at the door furiously.

"That is because Dr. de la Sa is a doctor!" She shouted as if it was the more obvious thing in the world.

"LET ME IN SUSAN OR I WILL"

"YOU WILL WHAT? PUSH ME, YOU KNOW YOU WILL NOT PHILLIP." She countered.

Stepping forward she said slowly, more relaxed "Phillip please for your wife, for your child don't risk their health anymore"

By the time she had finsihed Phillip noted that there had been tears running from her eyes and he finally took notice of his as well as he felt something wet reach his cheeks and then his neck.

He had been taught never to cry until now he had never questioned this. Now it felt right to weep, to cry for another human being besides himself.

"Phillip please" she said once more. Phillip did not need to reply, he took a seat where he had been before and taking a seat next to him Susan waited with him.

Four more hours, long and ardous but Mary had somehow managed to surivve.

Through all the screams, the labor, the pains that childbirth had brought her, inside she thought she had already been safe when she heard the wails of a child.

"Oh thank God!" She yelled. She sat up with what little strength she had left, against the midwives who were trying to hold her down. Mary did not listen to their advise or the Doctor's all she wanted was to see her child, her beautiful child. Was it a boy, a daughter and was it healthy? A million questions running through her head, finally when she found the right motivation to ask the most important questions out of all these invading thoughts, another pain invaded her making her yell instead.

"Ahh!" She screamed louder this time as another contraction hit her.

Phillip, father, God, she thought and she prayed later to all the saints mentally as another wave of pain hit her. The winds that escaped from her window, it was a horrible feeling inside and the chilly airs that creeped inside the room and reached her bones made the pain even worse. She could feel the room getting colder and she could feel the shadow of death near her.

She gripped the bedsheets even harder as she heard the midwives yell "Push, milady, push milady"

She finally opened her eyes after having them close for so long after the last contraction hit her. She pushed but she was too weak to do it with the same fervor as when she delivered her first baby, but she did so anyway because she wanted that daughter, or son whatever this second child was, it had to live she could not afford to repeat her mother's curse and the thought of loosing a child was something she did not want to go through.

"Mother" she mumbled under her breath as she felt the last child escape her, a loud and chilling cry was heard in all the state of Hunsdon.

She dropped her head on the pillow. She had no more strength left in her to ask what the gender of both her children were, all she cared was that they were safe and alive.

The last thought that passed through her mind besides the pain before she lost consciousness was her mother kneeling before her, the last time she saw her when she spoke to her "_Remember who you are"_ and then Mary knew no more and let blackness take her.

* * *

Phillip ran to Dr. de la Sa's side as he came out of his wife's bedroom.

"What is it?" He asked frantically putting both his hands on his shoulder making the doctor jump in fright at the young man's fright.

Dr. de la Sa smiled at him after he recovered from his initial fright of being taken hostage by Phillip's rough and strong hands.

"Your Grace your wife has borne two healthy babies. She has brought you one healthy baby girl and a son"

A son, he thought. Mary has brought him a son, a son to carry on with his line and a daughter. He thought then to his daughter, he focused all of his attention at the thought of having a daughter. Unlike Henry he had not pressured Mary for a son or a daughter, all he cared was for his wife's welfare and the child's. Mary against all odds proved that though weak in health she had borne two healthy babies and brought a son and a daughter.

"Is ..." his later thoughts returned to his wife. "she alright?"

After Phillip had stepped back from the doctor letting the doctor answer him of his wife's condition, he saw the man's eyes lit up more.

"She is fine, but she is resting. Oh don't worry Your Grace she will be fine, but she needs to rest. But please for you I will make an exception come in and see your children."

Phillip looked at Susan from behind. Susan smiled and whispered "go" Phillip smiled and said a quiet "thankyou" and stepped inside the room.

There was his wife sleeping, she had already been changed, everything had been starting from the blood stained sheets and her nightgown. The midwives, he noticed had done a good job attending his wife.

"Your Grace this way" Dr de la Sa said interrupting Phillip's thoughts as he looked at his peacefully sleeping wife, and led him to the front of his wife's bed where two beautiful children that had been born ahead of schedule were in midwives' arms.

Phillip looked first at the biggest child to his left. That was his little girl he guessed. Dr. de la Sa told him so.

"She was born Your Grace very strong, she took nearly all the strength from your wife, but she immediately stopped her crying when she welcomed her new brother."

Phillip grinned as he heard the Doctor's words. His daughter was beautiful, and how could she not? After all she was her mother's daughter, everything in her was Mary, from her big dark blue eyes staring back at her father, to her pale skin and a small spec of red brown hair on her tiny head. He bent down and kissed her forehead, immediately she tried to wiggle out of the midwife's arms when her father moved away to see her son. Already the midwives and the Doctor could tell that the little girl would be his spoiled Princess.

Next was his son, there his boy, the reason all man married to leave a legacy, to live through a male, to acheive immortality. Phillip did not care about such things. His little boy though did worry Phillip, because, unlike his daughter who was big and had strong bones though not fat, his son was very little and very thin. He also looked very tired and his eyes were half open.

"Hello milord" He said quietly, but his voice his son thought it was too high as he moved his small and pale hands to his ears and closed his eyes shut, immediately he began to cry, small tears escaping from his emerald eyes. While his daughter was a copy of her mother, his son was his copy but unlike Phillip who had broad shoulders and was tall, his son was very little and very skinny, it worried him. But Dr. de la Sa had said earlier that she had borne two healthy babies.

Perhaps he was only overreacting.

Yes that is what it was -he was overreacting, all babies were small, what difference did it make that his son was skinnier? Henry Fitzroy, his cousin and brother in law said that when he had been born his mother later told him that he had been born very skinny, yet as he grew up he had become stronger and especially after escaping from sickness he had become a stronger bloke and even engaged himself in athletics and others sports to impress the ladies and his father, including of course his wife -Phillip's cousin, Anne of Cleves.

Phillip smiled pushing away all malicious thoughts. They were unfounded worries. This little guy would grow up to be strong as his sister would grow up to be the hearbreaker.

He relaxed himself as Susan had told him earlier and walked to Dr. de la Sa to whom he thanked for his services.

"Thank you Dr. de la Sa, if it wasn't for you Mary and I would be without heirs and happiness."

Dr. de la Sa did not know how to respond, it was not common for a Royal to show such gratitude, but he had already seen in the past weeks he had stayed in Hunsdon the Duke of Bavaria's goodwill. He was more controlled and a private man than all the others at the English Court. Much more different than the Duke of Richmond whom Dr. de la Sa had heard from his colleague Linacre, had often been arrogant and very presumptous. The two men were perfect opposites and so where their wives. In Phillip of Bavaria's marriage he had gained a wife who was outspoken and not the typical housewife, she ambitioned, she gambled, she drank though moderately, and she wasn't afraid to protest against her husband if she thought his opinions were wrong.  
The Duke of Richmond however was the complete opposite. Ironically though his elder sibbling hated him, he was very much alike her. Both were outspoken, rebellious, and both had married German Royals though of different Kingdoms. But the difference was that the Duke of Richmon unlike Phillip of Bavaria who gained an untamed wife, Henry Fitzroy gained a perfectly shy, controlled, well manered housewife.

The Duchess of Richmond, Lady Anne of Cleves was perfectly a woman of good cheer. Her sole purpose was to please everyone, so said her motto "to please and to create happiness" unlike Mary Tudor's who was "to fight for happiness". The two women were perfect friends, but the Cleves woman's husband often brought conflict to Mary Tudor's life. Dr. de la Sa had seen it when she would hear Mary express her dislike for the Duke of Richmond. Sometimes he would visit to mock Mary, other times because his wife demanded it and he could not refuse a pregnant woman's request. The Duchess of Richmond after all was six months pregnant and she wanted to forge a perfect sibbling bond between her sister and cousin in law Mary Tudor the Duchess of Bavaria and her husband, Henry Fitzroy.

That was impossible, everyone thought it would never happen, but Anne of Cleves and Phillip thought that nothing was impossible.

"You honor me with your gratitude" Dr. de la Sa said to Phillip bowing his head in deep respect.

"Rise Dr. de la Sa you do me the honors not me to you. I will have to ask you more"

"Your Grace?"

"My wife's health is nothing to worry about but I am a husband and you can understand my worries-"

"Of course Your Grace say no more. I will stay"

Phillip smiled widely. "Thank you Dr. de la Sa we will pay you double what the King has given you for your services to us"

"There is no need Your Grace, your gratitude is enough" Dr. de la Sa said.

Phillip shook the man's hand, something not usual amongst royals but this man he felt deserved every bit of respect, for thanks to him Mary and their perfect, healthy children were here.

After the Doctor and everyone left, there was only Mary and him. She was sleeping peacefully. He wanted to climb to the bed next to her, but he had to let her rest. He walked to their bed they had shared earlier, and gave her a light kiss between on her brow and then left to a separate bedroom that was very close to theirs where he slept too for the remainder of the night.

* * *

History repeats itself. Nothing ever changes, it is all a cycle we live in. Gwenyfhar had learned this not too long ago. As Jane Seymour noticed the morning after when Mary had woke from her household receiving great news and gone to join her husband to celebrate their two new arrivals, Jane and Gwenyfhar united in one body, mind and soul woke up to an empty bed.

In the past they had fought hard for Lancelin, what modern tales referred as Lancelot. All those fairy tales were twisted tales of the true history of England. They did not know what Gwenyfhar had done for this country, the spirits she had summoned when she won the battles against the saxons, the powers she possesed to turn the tides of many battles in favor or Arthur, his band of white knights, his warriors for the white christ that is. She had saved this Country, and in a way had it not been for her and Lanceling this Country would not be England, it would not be united.

Camelot though had proved to be a futile dream, in the end that dream died with Arthur's death, with her betrayal to Lancelin. The Goddess always had a way to choose our destinies. She had always wished for Lancelin at her side, by her side and now that she had that wish he was elsewhere entertaining his official Mistress Kitty Howard.

How was it that Anne Boleyn's cousin won her position, her bed and her man. She was sure Henry dreamed of his past self that he was Lancelin, yet Lancelin like his future self Henry VIII, was a man whose spirit and desires could not be tamed, he did not belong to one woman, he belonged to many and like Lancelin, his old self had been when they met, he was stubborn and he was a conqueror a warrior at heart, nothing was too impossible for him to have.

Jane sighed and she felt Gwenyfhar tell her she should have never trusted Lancelin's words, that her old friend and made in England's past had been right -Lancelin was not a man to settle down to one woman, a house and to children. He wanted always to be in action, his life was for war, not just in the battlefield but also in his sexual life.

Henry and Lancelin she mused, some things, both Jane and Gwenyfach said to each other, never change.

But as Gwenyfach heard the voice of the Goddess as they directed their faze to the window next to them, they saw the moon it was in the shape of the Goddess of the old Romans -Diana the Huntress and of their Goddess, the Mother Goddess, Mother of Heavens and the universe. She was telling them that Fate would soon bring Arthur to build Camelot and to replace Lancelin, either by treason or by legitimacy, when she felt the wind, the way the Goddess used to tell her, Jane and Gwenyfach's soul that the time was coming, Jane felt depression inside her as a huge knot formed in her throat and that knot was later tightened as it formed now around her heart. The only way Arthur, his new self could ascend to Henry VIII's that is Lancelin's throne was for ...

No, her sons, no that could not ... no...

She closed her eyes and formed fists hoping Henry would arrive soon, and that such possibility of Arthur taking on the throne would never come. Last time Arthur had taken the throne he had brought nothing but chaos, his womanizing ways and the sin he had comitted both in the White Christ's followers perception and in the celts her people and the Ladies and old fairy folk of Avalon's perceptions. He had slept with a half sibbling, but one who shared his mother's blood to form a man who had attemped everything he could to dethrone his father.

But no ... Arthur, his new self if such thing came to be could not do the same mistakes, he could not have his new Kingdom fall under the same sin and corruption as his older self had caused when he had laid with Morgause and let Morgan le Fay manipulate him.

Camelot was not going to repeat itself, not on this land.


End file.
